A Southern Cinderella
by Sombra112
Summary: Who cares if he partied a little, why should his parents not like that he liked women, so he partied, had sex, and races fast cars, why should he be punished for doing so. And why should he have to be sent to a farm to gain 'work ethic? Honestly?
1. Banishment

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Yeah I know, here she goes again more stupid stories, all well.

**Chapter 1: Banishment **

The music was pounding, it was deafening. You couldn't see because the pulsing lights blinded you as they swept dizzily across the dance floor. And the floor was hot and crowded with bodies as they moved with the beat of the sound. Each one was pressed against the other in a primal mating dance, enjoying the thrall and heat of each other.

Inuyasha was one of them, moving in time with them. He was dancing with a women he didn't even know, whose face he hadn't even seen, and he didn't care.

The sweet weightlessness of the beers he had consumed along with his three shots was rushing through his veins. His long black hair, pulled back, was swishing from side to side as he moved. Her body was pressed closed to his as she moved her hips suggestively.

There was nothing more exciting, more fun, than dancing every night with his thing-of-the-moment with alcohol pumping through him making it all seem so much more.

The girl moved her hips a certain way and he knew what that night held for him.

"You can't beat me, Naraku, so just give up!" Inuyasha shouted out his car window to his best friend.

Naraku smiled in that creepy, dark way of his and said, "Not a chance." Inuyasha smiled happily at the challenge as the people around their hot cars started cheering.

Inuyasha winked at a girl in a pair of really hot short shorts as he revved his car suggestively.

She smiled back and licked her lips.

"Winner gets dibs." Inuyasha said upping the already hefty stakes.

Naraku checked her out and said, "Deal."

Someone, another hot girl in an even smaller outfit, held out her hands as everyone stepped back from the cars.

Inuyasha and Naraku's attention focused on her as she eyed them to make sure they were ready.

She brought her hands down and they sped off, leaving behind a trial of smoke behind them.

Inuyasha was kissing on her neck, her sweet graceful neck and she moaned his name in that sexy, throaty voice of hers.

"Damn Kikyo, your hot." Inuyasha said starting in on her buttons.

"Stop talking." She ordered as his kisses trailed lower.

He was in a different club, swallowing another shot. He smiled and slammed the glass down on the table, upside down next to all the others as the man across from him did the same.

The man's head tilted as his head spun and he fell over onto the floor.

Inuyasha threw up his hands and shouted out his victory as the crowd cheered and money was passed from hand to hand.

"Any more challengers?" Inuyasha asked as his world tilted slightly.

"I got a challange for you baby." A sweet little thing said coming up to him and sitting on his lap.

Naraku laughed as Kikyo kissed on his neck. They were free to trade women as they willed, that's what friends did after all.

"I'm up to it." Inuyasha said trailing his fingers on her hip.

Izayio stared unhappily into her son's room. The curtains had been drawn against the mid-afternoon sun as he snored gently on his large bed. There was a women sleeping next to him, he hadn't cuddled next to her which was a good thing, but she hadn't been the first women in his bed this week, which disappointed her greatly.

Inutaisho shook his head as Inuyasha rolled over making the satin sheet that had been covering his waist slip and show his nakedness to the world.

Izayio walked to the bed and poked the girls shoulder making her open her eyes groggily. Then she saw her and she shot up in bed clutching the sheet to her chest as she looked for her clothes.

A maid walked in and held them out to her.

She jumped up gratefully and grabbed them and left without putting them on.

Inuyasha hadn't moved.

Inutaisho cleared his throat but Inuyasha just shifted his head.

"Inuyasha." Izayio said and he shifted again.

Another helpful maid appeared with a handy fog horn.

"Thanks." Inutaisho said taking it.

He held it next to the bed and pressed the top releasing the dreadful earsplitting noise.

Inuyasha sat up with a yell, noticed her was naked yelled louder and pulled the sheet up, then yelled a third time as the pain in his head made itself known.

"Inuyasha." Izayio said unhappily.

"Not so loud." Inuyasha said his voice quiet and strained. It felt like there was an entire marching band in his head, playing and stomping with all their might.

"Get up." she continued not lowering her voice as the two maids went and threw open the curtains making Inuyasha holler in pain again as he buried his head in his pillow.

A third maid, Inuyasha's personal maid, apeared with a silver tray with asparin and water, but stopped when Inutaisho held up his hand. "Not yet. Son, we have to talk to you."

"Talk softer, talk later." Inuyasha said not moving his nappy black haired head from the pillow.

"No now!" Izayio said making him cry out again. "Inuyasha this is getting ridiculous." She continued. Her tone made Inuyasha lift his head and squint at her. He loved his mother greatly and would do anything for her, if she would just talk softer.

"What's rediculous?" he asked.

"This." Izayio motioned to his bed. "The late night parties, the drinking yourself stupid, the women who you don't even know! We've had enough."

Inuyasha reached his hand out weakly toward the aspirin, but his father shook his head. "No. You can have it after we're done talking. Your mother's right. You have no work ethic, no sense of responsibility. The only thing you do is go out and party each night and sleep with a women until you pass out. This has got to stop."

"I don't need a work ethic, I'm rich." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Not anymore." Izayio continued. "You are cut off."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed sitting up his hangover forgotten.

"You are banned from all of our bank accounts and all of your credit cards and assets are frozen until you show us you know how to work." Inuyasha's mouth gaped like a fish at his father's word.

"We're sending you down south." His mother said firmly. "Your going down to a farming family that agreed to take you in and teach you how to work."

"Bu..."

"We have agreed that they are to do whatever they feel necessary to get you into shape even if that includes beating your butt until you get it."

"You can't do that! I'm an adult!"

"Not yet your not." His father said. "Your still 17, whatever your fake ID might say, and we still have legal ownership of you. And if you don't do this, you'll never touch your money again.

"Bu..."

"Your leaving in an hour, we've already packed for you." Izayoi said. "When they say your ready to come back you can and we'll let you have your money again. But you will stay there until then."

"But...."

"Good. Now get dressed. If your not on that plane on time we're sending you down there by bus. Now hurry up." his father said finally. They turned and left leaving him still gaping like a fish.

Inuyasha got off the plane gratefully. His damned parents had decided that his lessons in responsibility would start immediately and had given him a ticket to coach. He had never flown less than first class, and then only if he couldn't use his parents private jet. They didn't even have wine for coach and everyone had been jammed so close together and the stewardess had been ugly. He didn't even know there was such a thing as an ugly stewardess.

He was grinding his teeth when he left, his only suitcase in his hand. His parents had only packed one for him and he had never been more frustrated. But his mother had taken a little pity on his and stuffed it as full as she could. It made him happy that all the time he spent in the gym was well spent when he had picked it up easily.

The airport he had gotten out on was packed full of people and he was happy that it wasn't the stereotypical abandoned field where one person got off a tiny plane.

He walked into the greeting area and looked around for the promised escort.

There was a lot of people there. A young women looking at the times of arriving planes, another women with a son who was bouncing on the tips of his toes anxiously checking the crowd. He screamed in delight when he spotted someone and ran forward to hug a man who was obviously his dad.

Another girl was looking at a picture and checking the crowds. She spotted him and her face lit up with a smile. She checked the picture once more before stowing it in her back pocket and walking forward.

She was wearing a good pair of jeans, cheep, worn through at the knees showing the white threads in a way he didn't think was recreated. The color was slightly faded and peaking out from beneath them was a pair of worn cowboy boots. Her shirt was a white spaghetti strap halfway hidden by an unbuttoned blue flannel shirt. She even had the hat, tilted back so she could see better, it was a nice shade of cream with a brown leather strap wrapping it. Her belt was brown but the buckle was large and gold with some swirling design on it.

She stopped in front of him and smiled happily. "You Inuyasha?" She asked. She even had the country drawl, just like Hollywood only alot more comfortable and not so fake.

"Yeah." he said looking her over. Her skin was browned but not like from a tanning booth but from being out in the sun. Her long black hair was pulled back into one large plait down her back.

"Great. My names Kagome, nice to meet you." _Nice to meet chya, _was how her accent sounded.

And despite, or maybe because of, her blatant country-ness, she was beautiful and Inuyasha knew a beautiful women.

"Come on." Kagome said tilting her head toward the door. "Want me to get that for ya?" She asked pointed toward his suitcase.

"No, I got it." Inuyasha said pretty sure she couldn't lift it with her slight frame.

"A'ight." She agreed and turned and started walking.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome ya. It's great having you down here. Everyone's excited. Ya know, my family uses the tractors your family makes." she said making nice conversation.

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked wondering when his parents had bought a tractor making factory.

"Yup. Pretty darn good machinery if you ask me." Kagome continued walking across the parking lot. "Here we are." she said taking out a key and going toward the door of a large red monster.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed, it was a nice deep one. "It's a truck silly. She's pretty old, but daddy's got the good one. So we'll just use her." she patted the door of the large thing.

It was old, definitely. It's paint was so faded Inuyasha couldn't tell what color it was anymore. There was no backseat and only one long front seat. It was big, bulky, and dirty.

"You can throw your stuff in the back." Kagome said unlocking the door with the key.

"There is no back." Inuyasha pointed out.

"The bed of the truck." Kagome said laughing pointing to the back where the most dirt was.

"Uh..." Inuyasha said not sure he wanted his stuff there.

"Let me." Kagome said taking his suitcase and throwing it in the back as if it weighed nothing. "Come on." She got in the truck and reached over and unlocked the passenger door manually.

Inuyasha, still surprised at her strength, got into the car and looked at the torn, uncomfortable upholstery and dirty grimy floor and almost whined.

Kagome turned the monster on and it roared to life, loud and angry at having being awakened. Something weird came out of the radio and it took Inuyasha a second to realise he was listening to country for the first time.

_Love is the rhythm_

_of two hearts beating_

_pounding out a rhythm_

_steady and true_

Kagome started singing along as she pulled the large thing out of it's parking spot and starting out of the parking lot.

_I'm doomed. _Was all Inuyasha could think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

well, does any one think I should continue???


	2. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

You know I can honestly say I have never goten 7 reviews on my first chapter. I usually don't even get one. I'm so excited!!!!!

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

They had been driving for hours, and still Kagome showed no signs of getting close. The nice city that he had landed in had gave way to grass lands, then forests and now they were going down a long road, and it wasn't even paved!!!

Inuyasha saw a field of cows, COWS!!! Just walking around, eating grass, and laying down. It was scary! They started passing cultivated fields with long rows of endless green.

And there was so much of it!! Just green everywhere. Inuyasha hadn't realised there was so much green in one spot. Growing up in New York, Central Park was the closest he had gotten to so much plant life, and he hardly went there!!

Kagome seemed so used to it, she just talked and talekd. Random impersonal things, not even knowing Inuyasha was staring out of the window wondering if he could throw himself out of the truck and die before he got to the farm.

That's where they were going. A farm! She seemed so proud of it, too.

"We have over 300 head of cattle." she told him beaming with pride. "That's not much by big farm standards, but we also have pigs, and goats and chickens, and the alfalfa, and so much more."

Inuyasha started to get a twitch in his eye.

"The Miller farm down the road, they have over 1000 head of cattle, but that's all they work in. Our farm has a bit of everything."

The country music, the country fields, the country girl!! It was all going to his head.

"We're not gonna make ya work today." she said giving him a small ray of hope. One she quickly cushed with a smile. "But you'll have to get up early tomorow to do some." He tried not to grumble. "Your mama said she'd call every Saturday so she could check up on ya." Right now his mother wasn't his favorite person.

"We'er here." she said suddenly turning into a rocky but large driveway and pulled up to a nice little house surrounded by yard.

A women with an apron on stepped out on the wodden porch stirring something in a bowl.

"That's my mama." Kagome said turning off the truck and stepping out.

Without taking the keys from the ignition, she got out and went to her mothers side.

_Why doesn't she lock it? _Inuyasha thought getting out of the truck. _Someone could steal this thing easily._

But he grabbed his suitcase and went inside where Kagome and her mother had gone.

It smelled like cooking food. Chicken and potatoes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome apeared at his elbow. "Come on. We've made up the guest room for you upstairs."

He took his stuff upstairs to a quiant little room he could describe in one word: Hell.

The comforter was a quilt, there was an ancient alarm clock proudly displaying in green that it was 6:42. A small lamp with a clean lamp shade and the clock were the only things that were on the wood bedside table. A long wooden dresser was on the left with drawers and a large mirror behind it. There was a pair of lacy drapes across the open window fluttering slightly in the breeze. There was even a braided rug.

Inuyasha missed his large room and four poster bed.

"I'll let you get siutuated." Kagome said leaving him alone.

The second she left Inuyasha let out a very un-manlike whine. "I'm doomed."

* * *

"Inuyasha! Dinner!" He heard Kagome's mother call up like she had done so for years.

He reluctantly went down stairs.

The kitchen was connected directly to the dinning room which had a well worn wooden table with a nice flower arangment in the center that Inuyasha could smell was not fake. The table had a large fully cooked chicken on it and in other bowls and platters mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese, and corn.

Kagome's mother was setting down palce settings for seven people.

"Kagome's friends are coming over tonight to say howdy." She said with a smile without turning around to face him. "Hope you like chicken. We're celebrating a little bit. Your arival o'course." she turned to him. Inuyasha was struck with such a feeling of motherly-ness that he was about to adress her as mom.

He stopped himself just in time. "Uh, there's no need for that Mrs....Um..." he realized her didn't know her last name. His manners suddenly came back to him in a rush, it was like being around his own mother. That feeling of welcome and happiness to see you was so great.

"Just call me Midori." She smiled at him happily.

Midori walked around him and to the window, also open and rang a large metal triangle. "The rest of the family will be coming in a second."

Sure to her word, Kagome came busting in a second later followed by two people.

"...her food a little bit. I think she might be allergic to one of the grains in the feed." A man with hair as balck as inuyasha's said. It was shorter than Inuyasha's thought, just long enough to pull back. He was dressed much like Kagome.

Behind him was a girl nodding in comfirmation to whatever he had said. Her hair was long and brown and pulled back in a ponytail. All three of them took off their hats and placed them on the hat rack, almost absent mindedly.

"I'll try that." Kagome said then turned and saw Inuyasha. "Oh hey. Guys this is the guy I was telling you about. Inuyasha, this is Sango and Miroku." she pointed to the girl and boy respectively. "They're staying for dinner."

"Smells good, Midori." Miroku said sitting down with Sango like they had done so many times before. Sango across from Miroku.

"They're farm hands." Kagome explained sitting next to her. "They work here."

Inuyasha sat next to her.

"So your the city slicker, huh?" Sango asked with obvious distrust.

"Now my dear, just because he's from the city..." Miroku said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hand off me." she said without taking her eyes of Inuyasha.

"Okay." and he was paying attention to his plate.

Kagome was giggling. "Ignore them. They act like an old married couple." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"We do NOT!" Sango said just as Midori walked back in.

"Where's your brother and father?" She asked Kagome.

"Right there." Kagome said as boots pounded on the porch and two men walked inside.

The oldest, the father, had a nice 5 o'clock shadow and a full head of shaggy brown hair barried beneath the hat he promptly removed. His body had not gone to seed from the work he did on the farm and Inuyasha could see the tan line his sleeved shits had made on his arms.

The boy had to be only a little younger than Kagome. His hair was black with that ltitle southern flare girls seemed to like. He too was well built with a tan not unlike his father's.

"Hey sis." he said sitting across from her. Midori sat next to him and her father sat at the head of the table.

"Looks great, darlin'." he said taking a large appriciative whiff of the chicken. "Let us pray." he said suddenly taking Inuyasha by surpirse.

"Pray?" he asked as they family clasped hands and bent their heads. Kagome and her father held out their hands to him and he took them cautiously.

"Inuyasha, you're the guest or honor, would you like to lead us?" he asked, all courtasy.

"Uh..No. You uh...you go on with it." Inuyasha said.

"Alright." They all bowed their heads and closed their eyes leaving Inuyasha wondering what to do. (Sorry if I offend any one who is not Christian. If I do please let me know and I shall appologize profusely again and again.) "Lord, we thank you for this delicious meal laid out before us. We thank you everyday for our farm and it's success that gives us the ability to afford this meal. And Lord, we also thank you for blessing us with Inuaysha's presence." Kagome squeezed his hand and Inuyasha felt kind of awkward. "May his stay here benefit not only us, but him as well. Lord, we thank you for you love and leadership and again for this meal. Amen." they all repeated him and lifted her head.

Without a break, Kagome's father started carving the chicken while people grabbed bowls and started serving themselves. Inuyasha wasn't really sure what to do. To be honest, he had never served himself before.

Kagome seemed to sence his confusiong and distress because she served him all the while talking to Sango.

She gave him everything, potatoes the beans the mac and cheese and her father sliped some juicy chicken on his plate. He didn't even know if he liked half the stuff. He had always eaten 5 star.

Trying not to show his nerves, he grabbed a fork and spooned some potatoes into his mouth.

And they were damn good. Just enough butter and salt, there were chuncks and it was not too liquid.

Feeling braver he tried the chicken. 5 star had nothing on Midori's chicken.

"So Inuyasha, like what you've seen so far?" her father asked him.

"Of what Mr uhhh..." he still didn't know their last name.

"Call me Junichi. I mean the farm."

"Uhh...I haven't really seen much of it yet." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Oh you will. Once you've done your morning chores and get home from school..."

"School?" Inuyasha asked sure he hadn't heard right. He had quite school sinply for the reasons he hadn't liked going and with his money he hadn't needed an education.

Junichi looked at him as if he knew that. "Yes boy, school. I know you dropped out and I'm dropping you back in. So long as your under my roof, you obay my rules." The look he gave him was all steel and none of the warm welcome he had recieved before. The table had gone quiet. "And my rules say, any child under my roof goes to school."

Inuyasha automaticly went on the defensive. "I am no child!"

"Untill I say so, your a child. A man knows responsibility, work ethic, understands honor. Until you learn those things, your a child in my book."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha jumped up from the table forgetting his food.

Junichi followed him and slapped him upside his head making Inuyasha's ears ring. "You don't cuss around ladies, boy. Now get up to your room."

Inuyasha glared at him but left the table.

"Daddy, was that really necessary?" Kagome asked when she heard his door slam.

"Boy needs to learn to respect authority." Junichi sat down much clamer now. "And I swore to his mama he would learn it, and that's what's going to happen." There was no discussion after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hope you all liked!!!


	3. First Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

haha got 10 reviews that time!! Have I told you how much I love you guys!!!!! But not in a creepy way, but more like I have the coolest fans in the world way. just so you guys know, what I know about farming you can fit in a sewing thimble, most of whats in here has either been A) made up or B) something I saw on TV. Most likely the second one.

**Chapter 3: First Day Part 1**

"Inuyasha, come on! Get up already." Kagome said shaking him. Inuyasha groaned. The women was relentless! She had been going at him for five minutes and she still hadn't left. It was still night outside for crying out loud!!

"What?!" Inuyasha asked shooting up in bed finally tired of her. His chest was bare and all he wore were some boxers.

Kagome tried not to look as she said. "Come on, it's time to get up. We have work to do." Inuyasha looked her up and down and noticed she had changed into some more work clothes.

"In the middle of the night?" he asked pointing outside to the darkness.

Kagome giggled. "It's not the middle of the night. It's morning."

"Sun's not up." Inuyasha pointed out dully.

"Of course not." Kagome agreed good naturedly. "It's only 4 AM."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled again. "Aw hell no. There is no way I'm getting up. End of story." He punctuated that sentence by lying back down and covering his messy black head with his blanket.

"But Inuyasha...." Kagome protested.

"Now go on honey. I got this." Junichi's voice came muffled from beyond Inuyasha's blanket barrier.

"Daddy..."

"Skip." he ordered happily. "I'll send him down in a minute. Make his breakfast for him."

"All right." Kagome agreed and he heard her leave the room.

"Now listen here boy." Junichi's voice was suddenly less kind and held that commanding tone about it. "I told you not to cuss in front of ladies and Kagome is a lady."

Inuyasha popped his eyes out from under the blanket and eyed him evilly. "You better wipe that look off your face, boy."

"I have a name." Inuyasha said getting tired of being called boy.

"And it's a damn good one too." Junichi agreed. "But it's a man's name, and you ain't earned it yet."

"I'm not getting up." Inuyasha declared.

Junichi smiled. "Oh yes you are. And your going to get some good working clothes on and help Kagome with her chores. Then your going to school, then coming right back here for more chores."

"What no off time?" Inuyasha asked sarcasticly."

"Sure there's some off time." Junichi said. "Every Sunday for a few hours. But we got a lot of animals and they all need fed."

"That's fine." Inuyasha agreed with a smirk. "But I'm not going to feed them, and there's no way your going to make me."

Junichi smiled.

* * *

"He's coming, baby." Junichi said kissing his daughters cheek as he grabbed the plate she had made up for him. "He's sticking with you from now on unless I say so, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Kagome smiled.

"Alright. Be safe darling." and he left.

A minute later Inuyasha came down the stares mumbling darkly but dressed. His mother had packed him jeans, but the only kind he had were expensive so he wasn't to happy about wearing them. Nor the nice shirt he bought from the Caribbean that drew heat away from the body. And the nice tennis shoes he wore had never had a spot on them, yet they were the only shoes his mother packed, so he wore them.

Kagome glanced up as he walked in. She checked his outfit over and shook her head. "Now that wont do. We'll have to go get you some working clothes. Those are too nice."

"Who are you telling." Inuyasha grumbled.

"We'll go after school tomorow. I'll ask daddy for some money."

Inuyasha mocked her but took the plate of eggs and sausage she gave him. "Eat up. Your going to need your energy."

Inuyasha snorted. He worked out, regularly. There was nothing they could throw at him he couldn't do.

Boy was he wrong.

They were walking toward the cow barn in the darkness of morning. Inuyasha stubbed his toe a second time on a rock he hadn't seen. He cussed like a sailor without Junichi around to hear it.

Kagome, however, was walking like she had night vision, avoiding every obstacle he ran into.

"Where the hell are we going?" he grumbled through his teeth.

"The cow barn. We have to let them out so they can get milked." Kagome said pointing to a large black barn shaped building looming at them in the darkness.

"We're going to milk 300 cows." Inuyasha asked fearing for his life. He had watched cartoons when he was younger and there was no way he was going to sit on a wooden stool and force milk from a cows nipples into a metal pail.

Kagome laughed like she always did when he said something that betrayed his city boy-ness. "We can't milk 300 cows by hand. Besides, not all the cows are producing milk. Only the ones who have had calves lately, and we can't take the sick cows milk, and subtract the bulls, then we're only milking 250."

That didn't make Inuyasha feel any better.

She opened the barn door by sight and disappeared inside for a second.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. Then the lights came on revealing a bunch of cows in pens, shuffling back and forth and mooing dolefully at being woken up.

"Come on." Kagome said walking to the pens and opening the metal doors. The cow inside, obviously used to it, backed out and started up the row toward the opposite end of the barn.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as a horrible stench assaulted him. He looked down in dismay at he saw the half liquid mess he had sunken his shoes in.

"Aw fuck!" he said backing up as Kagome worked on her third stall.

"Don't just stand there," Kagome chastised happily. "Help me out."

Resigning his entire outfit to a furnace, he walked in and watched as Kagome showed him how to removed the latch on the door and set him to work on one side.

For every one cage Inuyasha opened, Kagome opened three and his cows mooed at him, pissed he was taking so long.

He was almost halfway done when he saw Kagome start in on his isle.

Frustrated and his fingers hurting, throbbing in time with his heartbeat, he tried to go faster, an action that only made him screw up more making him go slower.

Kagome finished and waited patiently while he let out his last cow. His boots and the bottom of his designer tailored jeans were ruined and all Kagome could say was, "Not bad for your first time. Not good, but not bad." And she followed the cows.

Grumbling darkly and massaging his hand, he followed her.

The next barn he entered had a huge wheel inside with cows standing on the edges in pens with evil looking mechanical devises attached to their nipples.

There was a whole line of them waiting to get on and more exciting in a routine manner.

Kagome was standing where the cows got on. Inuyasha watched as she grabbed a long metal tube lit a fire on it and dragged it really fast across the cow's nipples.

"Holy shit." Inuaysha cried.

Kagome turned to him and seemed to understand his problem. "It doesn't hurt them." she explained. "It just burns off the hair that grows on the utters so the milk that comes out is clean."

Inuyasha looked beyond her and saw her brother sticking to torturous contraption on the cows utters after milking them once or twice by hand first.

"That's disgusting." Inuyasha said. Even as he said it a cow on the wheel dropped a steaming load onto it. "Jesus Christ!" he said dismayed.

A hand slapped him upside the back of his head. "Don't take the Lord's name in vain." Junichi said walking past as he inspected his children's work.

Inuyasha glared at him ineffectually as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come here Inuyasha." Kagome called him as she burned another cow. "I'll show you how it's done."

"Ha! I don't think so." Inuyasha said.

Junichi glared at him. "Boy, get over there and help Kagome out."

Inuyasha glared back and they stared at each other for a while until Inuyasha finally looked away. Unwillingly, he went over to Kagome to see what she was doing.

* * *

Inuyasha messaged his arm as they walked out of the barn, all 250 milkable cows milked. It had been harder than he thought to drag the flame quick enough across the cow. Then she had made him put on the milkers and that had caused no end of hell.

"You want me to what?" Inuyasha had asked.

"You have to pull each one a few times to stimulate the teat so the milk will come out." Kagome repeated doing so to all four of a cows utters before attaching the nasty sucking machine.

"You try." Kagome said standing back to give him a go at one of the cows.

The wheel moved slow so he had some room to screw up but not much. Cautiously, he grabbed one of the teats between his two fingers and pulled once before yanking his hand back.

"Not like that." Kagome said grabbing his hand and making him wrap the whole thing around the teat. She made him pull a few times until a thin stream of milk shot out.

Right onto his shirt.

"Watch where your aiming." Kagome said not even handing him a towel to wipe it off with.

"That's nasty." He complained but she was showing him how to attach the milkers and he had to pay attention.

And it seemed he just couldn't get those bastards to stay or even get on the damn udders.

The sun was just casting a tiny bit of daybreak on the eastern sky making the dark blue, light.

But they weren't done. Kagome was walking briskly across the lawn to the chicken coops.

"Now we let out the chickens. They don't like being cooped up all day in their little pens so we gave them that area over there." She pointed to a fenced off area next to the coop.

"After we let them out we have to check the fence and make sure coyotes haven't worked a hole in it." she spoke very calmly.

Inuyasha stopped dead. "Coyotes?" he asked.

Kagome turned around. "Yeah. We get them down here sometimes. Come on." and she started walking. Inuyasha followed her but he was searching all around for shinning eyes in the dark.

The chicken coops were so much easier as entire rows could be opened with a simple flick of the switch. But they were so loud! Clucking loud enough to wake the dead. And there was a rooster that actually cawed! Inuyasha thought that happened only in movies. But the little bastard wouldn't shut up!

Kagome did most of the fence inspection, Inuyasha was to busy trying to keep an eye out for coyotes. None showed up, and the fence was in perfect condition.

"Well, now we feed them." Kagome walked back inside and into another room where there was a large machine that was growling evilly. Inuyasha eyed it as Kagome took hold of two big levers. It had a large circular barrel that connected to a chute that pointed at a long opening in the wall.

"Okay, this here is the grain dispenser." Kagome instructed. "What you have to do is start at one corner, turn it on," she flipped a switch and the growling monster roared to life as grain started pouring out of the chute and through the hole. "And put enough grain in to fill up the trough outside!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha covered his ears but it didn't do much good. She walked down a few feet dragging the grain shoot with her filling up a trough she couldn't see.

She flipped the switch again and turned to him with a smile. "Here, you try it."

She showed him how to position his hands and warned him, "Now it takes some muscle to move this thing, and don't put too much in there, but put enough."

Inuyasha gave her a dry look. "I have muscle, this will be no problem." And like the cocky young fool he was, he flipped the switch.

And everything went to hell.

The grain shot out faster and more powerfully than he thought causing his arms to jerk. As if sensing weakness, the machine started to rebel.

It started spitting out grain in the wrong directions filling the room with it.

"Turn it off!" Kagome yelled trying to fight past the flying grain to do so herself.

Inuyasha tried but when he lifted his hand off of the levers to do so, the machine went clear out of his control and started spinning in merciless circles spitting the feed on everything and hitting Inuyasha and Kagome with enough force to hurt.

Kagome fought her way through the hailstorm, but instead of flicking the on/off switch, she pushed a large red button.

With a sound like a vacuum turning off, the machine shut down and stopped spinning.

They sat there breathing hard from adrenaline not moving, and that's how her father found them.

"What the hell happened here!" Junichi cried looking at the feed lying on the floor.

"Sorry, daddy." Kagome said pushing the grain machine out of the way by way of a pulley system on the ceiling. "It was an accident."

"You did this." Junichi glared at Inuyasha who had fallen on his ass and was half buried in feed.

"Holy cow!" Souta said appearing behind his dad. "What happened?"

"We lost control of the grain machine." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. She had said, 'we' not 'he' including herself in the crime when it was, really, all his fault.

Junichi got redder than a tomato as he looked at Inuyasha. "Souta go get a shovel." he ordered his voice deathly calm. "You," he pointed at Inuyasha, "Are going to clean every piece of grain off of this floor. This is good money and it will not go to waste. Kagome you get on with your normal chores, but you will stay here and work and clean this place."

"But it was an accident." Inuyasha protested.

"Yeah? And we're going to make sure it never happens again. Get cocky, did ya? 'No problem a girl can handle this machine so I can too.' Is that what you thought?" he asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything because that was what he had thought.

"Well you can get that attitude and throw it out the window. Kagome's been working the farm her whole life and knows better than any how to run it. Don't get a big head 'cause a female did a job, and don't go thinking it's weak because she can. You will respect every aspect of this farm, especially if a girl does it. Do you get me?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Yeah?" Junichi asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said again this time confused.

"No you don't say 'yeah' to me, boy. You say 'yes, sir' or 'no,sir'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha said deliberately.

"Good." Junichi took the shovel Souta had just handed him and threw it at Inuyasha's feet. "Now get to work. Come on, young lady." The last was said to Kagome who nodded and left, looking back at Inuyasha only once.

Junichi shut the door leaving Inuyasha all alone.

With a grunt, he grabbed the shovel and got up. He dug it deep into the pile and lifted it up. "Shit! This is heavy." he complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

I'm tired and it's time for bed. I have a huge mega busy week coming up okay guys? I won't have time to write until, like, next week okay. I'm going to be so busy I won't have time to breath, but I will continue everything next week. Leave me reviews because I want to see lots of them when I check next week. Much love, Sombra.


	4. First Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Well some one noticed. Yes the cow milking wheel was some thing I got from the show Dirty Jobs. I did say I would take some things from television. I'm glad I'm not the only one who watches. It's a very good show. But onto some thing much more important. My backstabbing so called 'friend.' If you read my other story you already know what I'm about to say and I hate venting on you guys like this, but man is she a bitch. You know what she did? The whore found out I liked a guy, two days later, she starts dating him. Then rubs it in my face at every opportunity. Man I hate her. Grrrrr!!! Well enough about me, here's your chapter.

**Chapter 4: First Day Part 2**

Inuyasha panted as he through another shovel full of grain into yet another trough. The chickens would eat them when he was done. He was sweaty and his back hurt. What the hell was the point of going to the gym every day if his muscles gave out on him when he needed them.

Huffing and puffing, he shoved the blade in and prepared to pick it up when Kagome stopped him.

"Come on, it's time to go." she said kindly.

"Go...huff...where...puff....?" he asked whipping his forehead.

"Well, to school silly. It's almost 8 o'clock. We have to get moving." she walked in and took the shovel from him and placed a red book bag in his hands. Another one, yellow, was already on her back. "Mama went to the school yesterday and got you everything you need. Books, supplies, pens, pencils, she got everything."

Inuyasha lifted the bag and his already aching muscles complained some more. "What the hell is in this thing?" He asked throwing it across his back.

"Your books." Kagome said. "Daddy said since you haven't been to school in a while you're to take your books home from school every night and study for 3 hours before you go to bed."

"What?" he asked but she had turned and left the building, and wanting more than anything to be out of that little room, he followed.

"Why the hell do I have to study?" He asked mad.

He was slapped upside his head and Junichi said calmly, "Because you need to catch up with your school mates. And what did I tell you about cussing around ladies?"

Inuyasha grumbled and got into Kagome's old truck.

"See you after school, daddy." she kissed his cheek and ran to the passenger side and got in.

"Have fun. Love you, sweety." he waved at her.

"I will. Love you, too." She started the car and pulled out.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Kagome asked turning up the song on the radio.

"Tell your dad you loved him? Your going to see him right after school."

Kagome smiled at him sadly. "You don't know that. You haven't been on a farm for very long so you probably don't know how dangerous it can be. Any of those machines could easily kill him. And in that case, wouldn't you want the last thing you said to your parent to be 'I love you'?"

Inuyasha looked at her surprised as he thought about it. If he had to choose the last thing to say to his parents 'I love you' would definitely qualify. He thought back to when he had left the city. Had he told his mom he loved her? A city could be dangerous too, anything could happen. Had he told her he loved her?

_

* * *

_

_"Be safe honey." she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek._

_Inuyasha snorted, not so happy with either of his parents._

_"See you when you get back." Inutaisho said grabbing his wife's hand._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, wanting to get on the damn plane to get the hell away from them._

_"We'll call every week." Izayoi promised._

_"What ever." Inuyasha said grabbing his carry on and leaving them behind._

_"Love you." His mother called after him, but he pretended not to hear._

* * *

Inuyasha became sad at the memory. Why did it suddenly seem like the wrong thing to do?

"We're here." Kagome said interrupting his thoughts.

Inuyasha looked up at the school building. It was large, not like his school used to be, but still pretty big. There were big open fields all around it, filled with spring time flowers. The doors were open wide and people milled about out front sitting on cars and chatting with friends. Unlike his school, there didn't seem to be set clicks, people ran around from group to group in whatever fashion pleased them. There was only one teacher watching them and he was talking to another who looked like she had just got here and had not put up her things in her class room yet.

"We're pretty lucky." Kagomes aid leaving the truck, again not locking it. "We live closer to the school than anyone. A lot of people had to drive about an hour to get here.

Inuyasha followed her out and looked at the people around him. He had never seen so many pairs of jeans in his life. Every one, it seemed, was wearing a pair, even the teachers. The girls weren't dressed like the ones he was used to seeing. They were dressed much like the guys, in clothes stained from work.

"I think maybe the entire county comes to this school." Kagome said. There did seem to be more kids here than he remembered seeing.

He watched as two guys arm wrestled. When one won, they both laughed it off and the winner slapped the loser on the back, no hard feelings at all.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called.

"Sango!" Kagome called back and Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku walking toward them.

"Hello again, my friend." Miroku called to him. "It's nice to finally have some male companionship."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked.

He grabbed her hand and held it close to his heart. "Don't worry my dear Sango. No amount of male companionship could ever equate to the love I have of spending time with you."

"Get off me." Sango ripped her hand back but her cheeks were tinted red.

He smiled off her rejection and turned to Inuyasha. "So do you want the grand tour?"

"I want to get the fuck out of here." he said bitterly.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at his language but other wise ignored it. "Well until then, how about that grand tour?"

"Yeah, we still have to get your schedule." Kagome said and they walked ahead of him. Inuyasha grumbled but followed.

"Kagome!"A girl with red hair called running up to her.

"Hey Ayame. What's up?" Inuyasha checked her out. Green eyes, red hair, nice complexion to mach. Overall a solid 7 on the hott-ness scale.

"Have you seen Kouga?" she asked breathing hard from her run. "He promised to train with me this morning and he never showed."

"Bastard." Sango said without any real heat.

"Train?" Inuyasha asked.

Ayame's attention turned to him as she gave him a quick once over. "You must be the new kid, from the city." She said. "Welcome. And yeah, me and Kouga run track and he promised to give me a few pointers but he didn't show."

"They're both really fast." Kagome said for his benifit then turned back to Ayame. "Don't worry, if I see him I'll tell him your looking for him."

Ayame shook her head. "Forget it. It's too late to run now, school's about to start. I'll just chew his ass off in third. Later." she left again, still running. And she was damn fast, Inuyasha doubted he could keep up with her.

"Shall we?" Kagome asked and led the way in. She would wave at random people, and someone was always calling either her, Miroku's, or Sango's name. Just to say hi.

They made it to the front office and Kagome took Inuyasha up to the front desk.

She didn't say anything but the lady behind it instantly recognized Inuyasha. "Oh you must be the new kid. Nice to meet you." she reached across the counter and shook his hand.

"Uh..hi." Inuyasha said not sure about her behavior.

"Oh, I have your schedule around here some where." she looked through a small pile of papers on her desk. "Ah, here it is." she pulled out some papers stapled together.

She set them on the counter and pointed to each one. "This is your schedule and the classes you'll be taking."

Inuyasha checked them and was furious. "These are all remedial classes." All four core subjects he was in remedial and his three extra classes were Spanish 1, health, and BCIS.

"Yes, well as you did drop out we can't give you the normal courses." she explained. "And those three classes are required to graduate."

"What the hell is BCIS?" he asked.

She glared at him. "No cussing in school."

Inuyasha groaned.

"And BCIS is a computer class to learn how to operate one."

"I know how to operate one." Inuyasha argued.

"Good, you can prove it to your teacher." she said and lifted the schedule paper to a map of the school with the rooms all numbered. "This is a map, I've highlighted the quickest route to each of your classes so you won't get lost." she said sweetly.

"And this is a sign sheet. Have all your teachers sign it and bring it back here."

"Why?" he asked.

"So we can prove you went to each class." she handed him the packet just as the bell rang. "Now off to class with you." she said.

Inuyasha groaned as he looked his schedule over again.

"Don't worry." Kagome said patting his shoulder as they left. "I hear that if you catch up in remedial quickly you get moved up to regular courses."

She and the other's started down the opposite hallway from him. "Where are you going?" He asked suddenly scared of being left alone.

"Our classes are this way." Kagome said apologetically. "I'll see you at lunch, 'k?" and she left with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha grumbled and went to remedial math.

And Spanish 1.

And remedial English.

And then finally, lunch.

He walked into the cafeteria angry and annoyed at being treated like he knew nothing. The sad part was, every thing in the easy classes, in which he was the only person, he didn't know anything they taught him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called to him. She sat at a table with Sango and Miroku and some short kid who was clearly a freshman.

He walked over to her spying a try of lunch that she pushed at him. "I got your food for you." she said.

Inuyasha grunted and dived into it.

"Inuyasha this is Shippo." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at the freshman. He grunted again and turned his attention back to the horrid food on his tray.

"How has your day been so far?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Hell." he said gruffly his anger suddenly exploding. "I've hated every second of it. I hate every thing about this place, it's a shit hole and should be made into a parking garage. There is absolutely nothing good about this place, it's annoying, small, and completely redneck." his shouts had quieted the cafeteria. Every one stared at him with hostile eyes.

Except Kagome who was receiving the brunt of his anger. Her eyes were shocked and hurt.

"This is the place where all the nobodies with nothing in life go to. It's a place not even worthy of taking a dump in, and the people here are the stupidest people I've ever met, even you." he pointed cruelly at Kagome. "You never even lock your damn truck, anyone could steal it dumb ass. You even leave your keys in there to make it easier. Your just some southern, stupid, redneck bitch without a brain and you deserve this abandoned part of the world." his breathing was heavy as the last of his anger left him.

The room was deathly quiet as every one either stared at him with hatred, or at Kagome with pity.

A tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek.

Inuyasha's breath left his body as he watched it fall. Shame slammed into him and regret.

He ran through what he had just said and knew he hadn't been thinking. "Kagome....I...I didn't mean..." he tried to say horrer struck.

Kagome jumped up. There were still tears on her face and more coming, but here eyes were mad and she had balled her fists. "If you hate it that much, then leave! No one's keeping you here!" and she ran out still crying.

"W...wai...."

Miroku walked by him not even sparing him a glance but hitting him with his shoulder.

Sango glared at him evilly. "She just asked how your day was." and she left too.

Shippo, who he didn't even know, glared at him, "All we've been was kind to you. And her doubly so." and he left too.

"Wha...." Inuyasha was left standing alone looking at a room full of people who all had murder in their eyes.

Without looking at any one, he left too, running after Kagome. But the hallway was empty, and so were the other ones he ran down. And when he opened the front doors, so was her truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews please!!


	5. First Day Part 3

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Man I do love me some reviews. YAY! And no I am not from a farm. I am from down south, but I live in a more city setting. Not a huge city like Dallas or anything, but not so far out in the country the nearest house is two miles away either. My grandma used to live there before my grandpa died. She raised chickens for their eggs.

**Chapter 5: First Day Part 3**

Inuyasha didn't leave campus quickly enough and the teachers, who no longer treated him with kindness, forced him back to his classes. He had to sit there enduring all the rest of his easy remedial classes, not paying attention anymore because all he could think of was the look of hurt on Kagome's face when he snapped at her.

He hadn't even meant to. Just the pressure of the day and his exhaustion, he had never only had 6 hours of sleep before. He usually slept a minimum of twelve. Plus he had never worked a day in his life and he had been doing so since he got up. He was tired, cranky, his back and feet hurt from manual labor, his head hurt from his teachers shoving knowledge he was supposed to have picked up years ago in his brain, and the back of his head hurt from Junichi slapping him upside it.

All in all, it was the most terrible day of his life, then he had gone and screwed it up more by snapping at the one person who was trying to make this easier for him.

He felt like a dick.

He watched the clock impatiently for the rest of the day. Even time seemed to want to punish him as it moved slower than usual. His teachers seemed to notice his lack of attention, or maybe they just wanted to punish him, because all of them from lunch forward assigned him tons of homework.

But the second the last bell of the day rang, he ran outside ignored everyone and tore into the parking lot. Her truck still hadn't arrived and he saw Sango and Miroku get into their truck and leave.

"She's probably down by the creek."

Inuyasha turned and saw Ayame glaring at him with her hands on her waist.

"The creek?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to question any assistance he could get.

"Down that way about two miles." Ayame pointed to a dirt road that looked like it wasn't used much. "She goes there to think and be alone."

She walked past him and toward the road leading out of the building.

"Wait." Inuyasha called.

She turned around.

"Why are you helping me? What do you want?" he asked.

"Didn't do it for you." Ayame said tonelessly. "Did it for her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. So you better go kiss serious ass."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"You still helped me. You have to want some thing."

Ayame stilled without humor. "It's called kindness. Doesn't mean I want some thing."

"Where I'm from you only help people if they have some thing you want." Inuyasha told her.

"Well your not where your from, are ya?" She dalliberatly thickened her accent to prove her point. "You're in a whole new world now. Better get used to it." and she left him.

Thinking over what she said, Inuyasha ran down the road Ayame pointed out. There were only two parallel lines where tire tracks would tread, but everything else was green and imposing. The trees hanging over his head, the flowers and weeds on the side of the path, and that long strip of green directly between the two tire lines.

Inuyasha ran down the path his breathing getting labored and his sides started hurting. Those damn treadmills had nothing on actual woods running. His feet started to hurt from pounding on the hard ground.

The tracks stopped and Inuyasha saw Kagome's truck sitting there, empty and the engine cold. From then on there was a foot path. Tired and his heart racing, he walked down the path.

Five minutes later he walked into a clearing.

He gasped at the sight. The sun poured down gently through some thin foliage casting a green shade on the ground. It had short, soft, green grass and tiny white flowers. The trees had algae on the bottom of their trucks partially covered by bushes and shrubs. The creek couldn't be more than ten feet across and two feet deep. The sun sparkled on it showing the rocky bottom very clearly. Very small fish swam with the flow of the water as it gently trickled down stream.

Kagome was sitting on a boulder on the side of the stream. Her boots and socks were off and her pants were rolled up and her feet dangled in the water. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and swollen. Even as he watched she sniffled.

"Kagome..." he said gently taking a cautious step toward her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kagome....I'm....I'm sorry." he said.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she stared at him with disdain. "Whatever." she hopped off her rock grabbed her boots and walked past him without putting them on.

"Wait Kagome...." he walked after her quickly determined to correct his mistake.

"Just get away from me." she didn't even look back at him.

"Will you even listen to me?"

"I heard enough." That rough uncaring voice was not some thing he was used to from her and it made him feel like trash. He had never felt so guilty or so small before. He felt as if he had cussed out an angel or some thing, and he probably did.

He took a few quick steps forward and grabbed her elbow and turned her around. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am." She struggled against his hold. "Get off me!"

"Not until you hear me out!" She lifted her other hand and started punching his chest.

"Ow!" he said. They fought each other for a second and it ended with Kagome's wrists in his hands and her boots on the ground. They were both breathing hard.

They stared at one another for a minute before Inuyasha opened his mouth again. "I don't....I didn't mean it." she didn't say anything. "I just had a bad day, you know. Everything that's been happening, it's just been hard on me, okay?" Her face softened a little and she sighed. Inuyasha quickly took his advantage. "I shouldn't have blown up at you, it was wrong and I'm an ass, I'm a huge fucking ass okay? I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated."

She sighed again but she finally gave in. "Okay. I'll give you another chance."

"Yes!" he said dropping her hands. "Yes, yes, yes!" he felt so excited and Kagome giggled slightly at him. "Come on. We have more chores to do."

"Still?" he asked his excitment dying.

"Of course." she turned around and started walking back to her truck. Inuyasha groaned but followed her.

"This has been the longest day, ever." he said climbing into the passenger side.

Kagome smiled and started the truck. "And there's still more to come."

He groaned again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait guys. And yes there is still more first day coming. This has been a freaking long day.


	6. Author's Note

I am going on a writing leave because I am editing all of my stories. Getting rid of misspelled words, deleting words I may have written twice when I shouldn't have. It's all just technical stuff and may give me time to think of new chapters for my stories. K? Sorry for this, but I was looking over them again and saw all my bad sentences and cringed. SO for my own peace of mind, and for your better reading pleasure, I will change these mistakes. So if you get a alert saying 'Hey, she's messing with her stories!' I'm just editing.

Thanks,

Sombra112


	7. First Day Part 4

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

hey, my brother just made an acount so if you love me and you like Final Fantasy and want to read fanfics on it go visit him. He's kenfury, he's a good writer, go easy on him because we all know no one is as awesome as me!!!!

**Chapter 6: First Day Part 4**

They drove home with the sun pouring in through the windows and soothing country music that hurt his ears pouring out of the radio. Kagome was singing along, for some reason her voice made the unbearable music a little enjoyable.

Her spirits seemed much lifted and not a trace of her earlier unhappiness showed through. It was amazing the transformation from the weeping pissed off women to the happy girl singing a love song.

Inuyasha was tired, not just physically from the work he did that morning, but also mentally from school, and emotionally from Kagome's mood swings. She was tiring him out and his first day in the country wasn't even over yet.

She pulled into their long driveway and hopped out still leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Come on. We have chores to do." she yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha got out and followed her in a much more somber mood.

"So what's first on our list?" He asked when she slowed down so he could catch up.

"We have to feed the pigs then....."

"No!" He put up a hand and stopped her."One at a time. I don't think I can take any more than that.

Kagome smiled and led him to the pig pens.

Those little things stank more than the cows, or maybe he just wasn't used to the smell. They were oinking their hearts out and walking around thier hay paved pens.

"Hey Marybell." Kagome said stopping and petting a pig who looked ancient even by Inuyasha's untrained eyes. She had wrinkles covering her eyes so much he was surprised she could see Kagome's hand sticking through the bars. But she walked right up to her on her tiny legs and nuzzled the offered appendage. Inuyasha saw, beyond her hair and wrinkly skin, a blue collar on her neck.

He looked at the much younger pig across the walkway but he didn't have one.

"Uh...Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She asked scratching the pigs head.

"What's with the collar?"

"It means she won't be slaughtered." Inuyasha's eyes went wide at how causually she said it.

"You know, where I come from, slaughtering is a crime." Kagome laughed at his remark.

"We have to make money to survive Inuyasha." she got up and walked over to large sacks stacked by the door. "Daddy puts these here before I get home everyday. We have to give each one enough food. Ready?"

Inuyasha saw her angelic smile and had a really horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hauling buckets up the isle filled to the brim with feed, then coming back down to repeat the process again, was a task he never thought would be so tiring.

Five rounds of this later his arms were burning up. His muscles quivered and he wasn't even close to being done. Kagome on the other hand, was hauling buckets and dumping them like she had been doing it since she was born, which she probably had.

Ten buckets later, he dropped them an wanted to massage them but couldn't lift his hands.

Two minutes later, Kagome shoved two more buckets full in his hands and sent him back up the isle.

An hour and three more such breaks later, they finnished pouring the last of the feed into the last trough.

Inuyasha collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

Kagome laughed. "No silly, we have to clean the horse pens now."

She halfway dragged him to another barn with horse stink all over it. The horses weren't there, but their shit was.

Inuyasha stared at it trying not to throw up at the stench. Kagome rolled a wheelbarrow over with two nasty shovels inside and placed it next to the first pen.

"First we scrape the old out, then we put the new in." she said offering him the shovel and a smile.

Inuyasha manly supressed a not so manly whimper and took the shovel. This work of lifting and tossing and scooping, wasn't just hell on his tired arms, but also on his back which cramped up on him halfway through.

"Kagome!"

They both turned at Sango's voice. Sango and Miroku walked in with another wheelbarrow and two more shovels.

"You two helping?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha dared not to hope.

"Yeah. Your pa said to keep the new boy from slowing you down." Miroku said grabbing a shovel.

"I'll go empty this out." Sango said grabbing the wheelbarrow handles and wheeling it out the door.

"What will she do with it?" Inuyasha asked panting.

"We sell it to a fertilizer company." Miroku said sticking his shovel in and starting on the new wheelbarrow.

"Why do they want shit?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed again and Miroku did it with her. He answered, "What do you think good fertilizer is made of?"

Inuyasha got a memory flash of his mother spreading fertilizer from a bag onto her gardens that she wouldn't let any one take care of but her. "Ew." he said making a face.

"Get to work. You can day dream later." Miroku said getting yet another shovel full.

Inuyasha sighed and resigned himself to the task.

Sango came back a few minutes later and joined them. They took turns taking out the full wheelbarrow. When it was Inyuasha's turn, Kagome went with him and showed him the large 18 wheeler bin they kept it in.

He had to take the barrow up a ramp and dump it into the bin. A relatively simple job.

He thought.

He ended up spilling half of it on the ramp itself. Junichi, who happened to be walking by, said without looking up, "Clean it up." So he spent ten minutes doing that.

By the time he and Kagome got back another barrow was full and it was Sango's turn again.

After this backbreaking task, they had to do another one. Putting fresh hay into the pens. Inuyasha was handed a pitch fork and was told to spread it evenly on the the floor. Another relatively simple task.

Which he also failed at.

When he found he couldn't do that, he was told to toss Miroku the hay who would spread it out.

Now Miroku could do that in his sleep, but not when the person giving him the hay gave him too much.

Failing that, he was told to go with Sango and get another hay bail. He never realized they were so heavy.

Or so itchy.

By the time he and Sango got back to the barn he was scratching like he had the chicken pox.

Finally he collapsed on the floor again and they, thankfully, didn't bother him again until it was time to move on.

"What's next on your evil list of torture?" He asked limping after them. He had tripped over a pitch fork at one point and landed heavily on his leg.

"We have to bring the horses in." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha was, thankfully, not alowed to do this. He had no experience with horses and they didn't seem to like him any way.

After the horses were eating happily and Inuyasha had gotten a nice break, he went back to the dreaded chicken yard.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango took pity on him and helped him finish the job of cleaning the chicken feed off the ground. Inuyasha had never been so thankful for anything before in his life.

With their help he was able to finish much faster than he would be himself and Junichi never found them helping.

After Sango fed the chickens properly, they were finally able to go back to the house, tired with the sun down and hungry.

They ran inside, only after Midori made them remove their shoes, hats, and gloves.

After they washed up and everyone had come inside, they sat down to a nice meal. It wasn't as extravagent but it was still large and filling.

It had nice talk about gossip and news and Souta and Junichi were discussing the farm and it's problems, Kagome and Sango and Miroku were discussing things about school and Inuyasha found himself listening and feeling very left out.

Until Junichi brought him into the conversation in a way which made him extremely unhappy. "Don't forget to study tonight, boy."

"What?" Inuyasha asked his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Three hours, each night, until your grades are up." Junichi clarrified.

"I just worked all day and now you want me to keep doing it?" Inuyasha asked getting mad.

"Yes I do." Junichi glared at him. "And you will until you are back into normal classes."

"Why?" The table had gone quiet and Inuyasha could swear he saw Kagome wince at his last statement.

"Because I said so." Junichi's voice had gone deathly quiet. "And don't you ever question me again, do you hear me boy?"

Inuyasha jumped up from the table and glared back. "Yeah I hear you, doesn't mean I'll do what you ask." and he left.

Everyone looked after him, then turned back to Junichi.

Very slowly, he put down his napkin and pushed his halfway empty plate back.

"Thank you for the meal, dear." He kissed Midori's cheek then walked, very calmly and slowly, up the stairs after Inuyasha.

"Oh he Is gonna rip him a new one." Miroku said the second he was out of ear shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dont forget Final Fantasy lovers, my brother writes now, go read if you like it. Thanks for waiting so patiently, *kisses*


	8. A Fireman

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Hey guys!!! Love my reviews, as always. As you know, I do not plan my chapters, it all just overflows in my brain and appears on paper. Or computer, whatever. SO when I say, 'let's see what this chapter has to hold', I will be just as surprised as you!!!

**Chapter 7: A Fireman**

And so went his first week in his own personal hell.

The next day he was sore from the beating he had got last night. Junichi had calmly walked into his room with a thin leather belt that he had folded over once with his hand on the end with the buckle.

"I'm not going to say this will hurt me more than it will you, because it wont. This will hurt, a lot, and it will teach you some thing about respect." Junichi said to him with deadpan seriousness and no happiness in his eyes.

"What's with the belt?" Inuyasha asked eyeing it with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Gonna have to beat some sense into you. Had to do it with my children, and now I'm going to have to do it to you." he sounded almost regretful.

"The hell?" Inuyasha said as he had advanced on him.

He rubbed his butt, which was still sore, as the memory of being whipped by a belt for the first time intruded in his memory. If his remedial math teacher noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Today we are going to go over polynomials." she said grabbing a marker and standing in front of the white board. "Come on, paper out for notes."

Inuyasha sighed and tried not to grumble as he reminded himself it was just until his mother missed him too much.

He had worked it out in his head. His mother, who loved him ever so much, would eventually miss him so much that she would declare his sentence in hell over and take him home with all of his money and possessions his again.

It shouldn't be to long, his mother loved him an awful lot.

In all honesty, he missed her more than he was willing to admit. His father too. He would even welcome his brother's hated face if only it meant getting back to his normal life.

Then his teacher started the evil polynomials, which sounded bad but looked worse, and he didn't have room in his brain for anything but that.

That morning Kagome had woken his up as usual, asking how he could sleep through his alarm clock.

He had simply reach over and smacked the top hoping he would his the snooze button. He didn't know if he did, but it stopped beeping so he was happy. He wanted to try the same thing with Kagome but she jumped out of his way with a laugh and continued to annoy him until he finally got up in frustration.

"Happy?" He asked scratching his head which looked like a nest of tangles.

"Yes." she said with a smile. "Now get dressed. We have to do more chores than normal this morning because me and you are going shopping after school to make up for it.

"Why?" He asked sitting on the side of his bed and whipping his eyes.

"Because you need proper work clothes and none of yours are. Now hurry up." and she left and closed the door.

He collapsed back in the bed and a second later some one banged on the door and Junichi's voice said roughly, "Don't you dare go back to sleep."

The memory of the pain had his out of bed quick, but with much complaining.

As it turns out, she had woken him up an hour earlier than she had yesterday. That combined with that fact that Junichi had watched him study the required 3 hours and tested him over it to be sure he had actually studied, which he hadn't so he had to do the three hours twice, he only got 2 hours of sleep.

Kagome looked up at him when he came down the stairs. She had been putting out food for the two large dogs and two prissy cats who hunted mice for fun in their barns.

"Here, made you coffee." she grabbed a steaming red mug off the counter and handed it to him.

"I hate coffee." he grumbled but drank it down. It actually didn't taste bad. She had sweetened it with milk and sugar and it was almost pleasant.

Especially he caffine which went staight to his system giving him a slight boost.

"Why is your dad up at this ungodly hour?" he asked holding out the mug for more.

"He's always up this early. He lives for this farm. Always has." she answered taking the mug and started mixing the OK coffee again.

"You like it here?" Inuyasha asked leaning against the counter and stealing a cookie out of a jar.

"Sure." Kagome answered absent mindedly slapping his hand making him drop the cookie.

"Why?" he asked trying to find anything good about this place,

"It's a good life. The animals are fun and I love them."

"And yet you slaughter them." Inuyasha said taking the finished coffee that she held out for him.

"It's just a part of the farm." She said leaning up against the counter next to him. "But it's not all I do."

"No?"

"No." She smiled at him as if sharing a great secret. "My favorite part is managing the farm. Dad let's me handle the budget and calculate expenses and just handle the business side. I like the farming, but I love the business. Particularly when I can get some expensive farm equipment cheap."

"Nice." Inuyasha said with no real interest.

"What do you like to do?" Kagome asked reaching behind her and bringing back a plate loaded with eggs and potatoes.

Inuyasha took it and took a bite.

"Say thank you." Junichi said walking past and heading towards the door.

"How does he do that?" Inuyasha asked when the door shut behind him.

Kagome laughed. "I don't know. I used to think daddy was like Santa when I was little."

"Santa?"

"Knew when I was naughty and nice and always made sure to punish me or praise me no matter how far away I thought he was." Kagome answered stealing a bite of potato. "You didn't say what you want to do." Kagome reminded him of her earlier question.

"Oh......" He thought about it. "....I don't know." and he took another bite.

"You don't know?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "Didn't you used to think about what you wanted to do when you were little?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be a fireman." Inuyasha said remembering his stupid childhood dream.

"So why didn't you?"

"Stopped wanting to be a fireman." Inuyasha said in the same tone of voice.

"Why?" she persisted.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I just do. Why?"

"Forget it." he put his half empty plate down and walked to the front door where his shoes sat waiting.

His conversation from that morning bothered him throughout the day and that's what he sat thinking about in math.

Why did he stop wanting to be a fireman. He used to use what his aspiration was as an attractant for girls in middle school. They had thought it really hot that he wanted to put out fires and save lives. He used to imagine saving beautiful women from burning buildings who would then lavish him in praise at his bravery and strength ect. Maybe it had been when he discovered how fun parties were, or how he didn't need the image of 'future fireman' to real in women. It was definitely before he dropped out of high school. The day he did that he had been thinking, 'finally I can get the hell out of there!'

He had even used to train himself to put out fires. He would climb up jungle gyms when he was young imagining that he was inside of a raging fire an that he was only seconds from death and there was always a life, some times a kid, some times a friend, some times his mother who was tapped in his own home, but there was always a life he needed to save so he could be crowned hero.

What had happened to that dream?

Where had that kid who used to imagine being awarded by the mayor for his valor?

When had he stopped dreaming?

And when had he started thinking that maybe to stop dreaming had been the worst mistake of his life?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

love you much and you all know I also love reviews!!!!


	9. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

*Does retarded dance*

**Chapter 8: The Phone Call**

"You know, Kagome. I can honestly say, I hate farming." he told her as they ate a quick lunch. It was Saturday so that meant non-stop chores, all day, with the only breaks being for food or restroom.

"It's not that bad." she said not looking at him but out at the open field full of the alfalfa.

"Sure it's not." he said taking a bite of an apple.

His body was sore from all the work they had him doing. He woke up every morning with his muscles aching and his body hurting in places he didn't even know he had. His head was pounding, not only from the school work that he was happy he got a break from, but also from being smacked upside the head so many times today. Three times so far for cussing in front of Kagome, four for not saying thank you when some one gave him some thing, and once for not getting up when he was supposed to.

The only bright spot on his day was that his mother was calling, she promised the family she would every Saturday to keep in touch, and he was positive she was going to tell him to come home, that she missed him too much.

It was the only thing keeping him going.

"Well, let's go." Kagome said throwing away her apple core.

"Woohoo." he said unenthusiasticly throwing his too and walking after her. "Don't you ever take breaks?"

"Yes. Every Sunday from 9 to 12." She said walking into the horse barn.

"Why every Sunday from 9 to 12?" he asked as she opened the pen to one of the horses and walked inside.

"Church day." she said happily.

"Church?" He asked.

"Yeah you know. The house of the Lord?" she said grabbing one of the horses brushes and hide cleaning tools.

"Uh..." Inuyasha was, by choice and pure laziness, atheist.

* * *

"Mom!" He said relieved as Midori passed him the phone.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" She asked happily her voice sounded with a technological accent brought about by the distance between the two phones.

"I'm....Okay?.....Okay, mom, honestly, I hate it." He said. He didn't even feel guilty about it because the family had left him alone to talk to his mother.

"Why? Are they working you too hard?" she asked, concerned.

He saw his opening and took it. "Yes! I haven't had a descent nights sleep because they keep me up until midnight studying." He said it as if they were making him stay up until midnight doing something completely pointless like counting to ten repetitively. "I've been in more animal shit than I believed was possible, and I haven't had one iota of fun since I left."

"Good." His father's voice said with no emotion.

"Dad? What are you doing talking to me? Shouldn't you be at work?" Inuyasha looked at the clock which read 7. His father normally stayed until 9.

"I am at work. Your mother has us on three way." He sounded distracted and Inuyasha heard the distinct sound of papers rustling.

"Honey, put the work away and talk to your son!" Izyoi chastised.

"Yes, dear." the shuffling stopped but Inuyasha was almost positive he had just stopped making the noise. "As I was saying, I'm glad they're doing all of that."

"You are?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Of course." His mother said without a hint of doubt or hesitation. His hopes that she would fetch him home shattered. "Why else did we send you down there?"

"Your kidding, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not." His father said still sounding distracted.

"Inutaisho! You put that work away this minute!" Izyoi, normally sweet and innocent, practically yelled.

"Yes, dear." the fearless Inutaisho said as if reporting to a general and Inuyasha knew they had his complete attention.

"Now," Izyoi said very sweetly again, "we sent you up there to gain work ethic. They are working you this hard because we asked them to show no mercy."

"Mom, how could you do that?" Inuyasha moaned in despair.

"Because the way you are living your life is disgraceful." His father said with just as little mercy and care.

"It was not." Inuyasha protested.

"It was!" Inutaisho barked (no pun intended!). "You are nothing but a disgrace to this family!" He said it as if he had been wanting to for years. "You party all night, sleep all day! You drink away the brain cells the good Lord gave you!"

"Wait, your religious? Since when?" Inuyasha interrupted.

His father ignored him and continued his outburst. "You've done drugs, things that can kill a man, as if you were popping skittles in your mouth!"

Inuyasha snickered at the memory of the time he had taken 'skittles'. The ecstasy had done some serious shit to his mind that night.

But his fathers speech bore into him like a drill.

"You probably have lots of fatherless children out in the world from all the women you've slept with!" Suddenly his voice got real quiet but real dark. "Your brother has started his own company. You will inherit everything one day. I do not want to see my empire go to waste because my youngest son cannot keep his damn head on his shoulder!" He ended in a shout.

There was silence except for his father breathing hard on the other end.

"You will stay down there until you have proved to Junichi that your a hard working man." His voice was calm and dangerous again. "When you get back here, I will start training you to take over in my place. You will start at the lowest position available in my company and rise as you prove to _me _what a hard working man you can be."

And just like that he hung up.

There was dead silence on the phone as Inuyasha thought over his father's plan, more like threat.

* * *

"Maybe you should work harder." Kagome suggested sitting on his bed. He was at the old wooden desk doing his required pre-bed time studying and Kagome was his warden.

He had suddenly slammed down his pencil and complained loudly about what his father said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, if you work hard enough, and try hard enough, daddy will let you go. That's what your father said, right?" She had been working too. She was doing taxes for the farm. He wondered how she could do something so dull, but Kagome said it was interesting some how.

"Yeah but..." he trailed off not understanding the 'but' himself.

"Just work hard enough at the farm. Excel in school and do your chores. Then daddy will let you go home. Then you can do what you want again. That was the deal, right?" she had no expression on her face, it was carefully neutral.

But Inuyasha didn't notice.

"Hey, your right!" He got excited again. "All I have to do is make Junichi happy and I'm all good! Thanks Kagome, your the best!" and he buried his nose in his book, working to leave his own personal hell.

"No problem." she said quietly and saddly. But he didn't hear her, so wrapped up in his studies to get out.

The problem was, she had fallen for him.

She had never believe in love at first sight, or even been attracted to any men at all.

Then suddenly he showed up and her heart was racing and her thoughts became jumbled. She ached to be with him at all times and she couldn't get his face out of her head.

And he hated her life style, and probably her too.

And the man she loved, only wanted to get away from her because she was one of the demons in his own personal hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoyed!!!


	10. Church

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

If I offend anyone with this chapter I appoligize before hand and if you will let me know if I did offend you, I will make a personal appoligy.

**Chapter 9: Church**

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your going and that FINAL!" Junichi yelled back.

He was in a good suit without a speck of dirt on his person for once. They were standing about five feet apart from each other in the living room yelling themselves horse.

Kagome, who was wearing a nice and decent dress, as was her mother and her brother wore a suit similar to her father's.

"Read my lips!" Inuyasha yelled. "I....AM NOT...GO-OING!" He said very slowly and loudly as if talking to a deaf and stupid man.

"Ye-es, you are!" Junichi said back just as slowly and loudly.

"How did I know this would happen?" Midori said rubbing her temple. "Darling, we're going be late."

They didn't seem to have heard her.

"You are going to church, young man!" Junichi yelled.

"I am not!" Inuyasha yelled back. He was the only one not dressed up. He had the nice new jeans Kagome had bought him. They were only fifteen bucks, but they were comfy and he could work in them without shame. He could do the same to his flannal shirts and wife-beaters. She also got him a pair of boots, some gloves, a couple bandana's, and his own hat.

That morning had started out like any other. He got up, helped Kagome with the cows and the chickens, who he still wasn't alowd to feed, but they came back to the house by six and suddenly everyone started getting ready.

He hadn't known for what until Junichi had told him to dress in something nice because he was going to church.

Inuyasha had never been to church in his life and wasn't about to start now.

"Haven't you ever heard of freedom of religion?" He asked. He stopped yelling because he felt his throat get a little horse.

"'Course I have. What's you religion?" Junichi asked crossing his arms.

"I'm uh....uh....Jewish!" He said suddenly. Jews didn't go to Cristian churches.

"Great!" Junichi smiled darkly. "There's a jewish church not five minutes away from ours. We'll drop you off."

"Jewish? I meant uh....Buddhist!" he cried out.

"Awesome! You can go to the park and pray there until we get back." Junichi said cornering him.

"Fine! I lied! I'm actually athiest. I don't have a religion and I don't want one!" Inuyasha said.

"Too damn bad!" Junichi said. "Your not of age yet, and while your under my roof, your going to some kind of religious gathering on Sundays!"

"I am not! Respect my religion!" he hollared back.

"Your lack of religion!" Junishi snarled. "Here's the deal, you either go to church, act happy and sing some hymns, or you sleep out in the barn until next Sunday!"

"I pick the barn!" Inuyasha said trying to show his dislike of the dreaded church.

"Oh, boy." Souta said as Junichi removed his jacket.

"Then let's go." he said quietly. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him out side like he was made of paper instead of the struggling, cursing, full grown human he was.

The barn was what every cartoon depicted a barn to be: Big, red, full of hay and supplies for animals that Inuyasha didn't know and a hay loft where Junichi chased him up the ladder to.

The family followed and watched in pity as Junichi removed bother ladders that went up to the loft, which stood two stories high, much too high to jump.

"We'll come back after church, give you some food. You'll stay up there until you deside to go to church."

"I don't believe in...."

"I don't care what you believe in." Junichi said still very calm. "You'r going to church, last chance to get your bed back."

"Never!" Inuyasha spat determined and stubborn.

"Boy you are some kind of stupid." was the last thing he said before leaving and locking the barn doors.

"'Boy you are some kind of stupid.'" Inuyasha mocked sitting down and crossing his arms not realizing how childish he looked.

* * *

"Daddy, are you sure about this?" Souta asked looking back at the barn as they got into the newer truck. Not Kagome's big hunk of metal, but the Ford F 150 that was dark maroon.

"Souta I put you up in the barn when you used to refuse to go to church, remember?" Junichi asked pulling out.

"Well, yeah but...."

"Don't worry, honey." Midori said turning to face her fully grown children in the back seat dressed in their Sunday best. "Your father knows what he's doing."

"I'm just worried that he might take it too far." Souta said.

"It'll fine, Souta." Kagome said patting his hand. "He may be a city boy, but he's made of strong stuff."

"You only say that 'cause you like him." Souta taunted.

"I do not!" Kagome cried indignantly.

"Oh yes you doooooo!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Souta, stop pestering your sister." Midori said with her usual patience.

He stopped making noice but he started making silent kiss-y faces at her.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mom, sis is making faces." Souta said in a three year old voice.

"Children." Midori warned in that voice that mothers seemed to develope in labor. The one that sent chills down her kid's spins.

Junichi laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good chapter to come I promise!!! Stay tuned!!!!!!


	11. Coyotes

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Well I got a lot of Junichi's an ass, last chapter in my reviews. And I agree, making some one do your religion when their not religious is just stupid and selfish as hell. For NekomataHanyou, I am sorry about the pressuring thing, i just haven't met a southern family who wasn't extremely religious. I am hopping that this chapter will get some of Junichi's cool points back that I knocked off last chapter.

**Chapter 10: Coyotes**

So he stayed in the barn. Kagome took pity on him and hauled an old twin bed mattress up the ladder one night with a blanket and pillow included.

She also was responsible for bringing him his meals and, like before, waking him up in the morning.

Despite her kindness, or maybe because of it, he became more and more surly as the days went on. He absolutely refused to cave in and was therefore kept looked in the barn.

The barn wasn't to bad, it was solid and strong and cold winds didn't get through any cracks. There was the scurrying of rats when Inuyasha turned of the lights but they never came close to him. Thank goodness or he was afraid he would have to comprise his masculinity and squeal like a girl.

That along with the howling at the moon that Kagome said was coyotes scared the crap out of him when in the dark.

And the humiliation of staying in the barn was enough to make him angry and resentful.

What the hell did Junichi know anyway? He wasn't that great. All he did was farm. Inuyasha was a rich and powerful person, or he would be once his stay in hell was over. When it was he would make sure he rolled over this entire field, take out their farm. That he would make them loose their home and lively hood never really occurred to him.

He stayed there all week, the anger in him blocked him from the knowledge that he no longer woke up sore or that he was building up his muscle more. It wasn't much but it was noticeable if you looked.

When his mother called on Saturday, her last call still hung in his mind so his voice was cold and distant. He didn't tell her anything, he gave her short yes and no answers with no emotion. When she hung up she sounded sad.

He didn't care.

When Sunday came along, Junichi came into the barn and looked up at him. He was cleaning the mud off of his shoes and carefully didn't look at him. He didn't offer the question he was sure would be no and left after a few seconds.

Both of them were stuborn and refused to give in.

Inuyasha didn't noticed that while he was cleaning off the mud, something he did to keep it from interfering with his work, that he would never have even looked at the mud much less have cleaned it two weeks ago.

At around 2 thirty Kagome brought him some Sunday dinner, a meal Midori took more time on than any other day of the week, he didn't thank her. As far as he was concerned she was related to the man who kept him there so she was partially at fault.

He didn't know that she had been begging her dad to let him back in the house and respect his religious choice.

She always got the same answer.

"He's just atheist because it's more convenient for him, not because that's what he truly believes. When he shows me that that is what he believes for a good reason, I'll drop the subject. Now get back to your chores."

But he didn't know and he got colder and more vindictive each day.

They repeated the process through the next week as well. His phone call, and church day. His chores were done in silence to everyone around him.

That Monday, after two weeks of staying in the barn and when the rat and coyote sounds no longer bothered him, he finally decided to do something.

What exactly was keeping him in there? That old bastard had no control over him. He could get out if he tried and get back in the house and sleep in his bed in defiance of that old coot.

So the next night, when Kagome came in to put his ladder up to him, he took another one from the other side of the barn and carried it up to his loft to escape with.

She didn't climb up when he went to sleep and didn't notice when she brought him dinner as he had hidden it under the piles of straw.

He waited a few hours after she had left before he lowered his ladder and climbed down.

As a city boy he didn't notice that the howls of the coyotes were closer that night.

The extra key he had taken opened the door for him and he was out in the fresh night.

* * *

Kagome was looking out of her window at the full moon and listening to the coyote's mournful cry. One of her dogs, Spot, the larger of the two, was curled up at her feet.

At a particularly loud howl, he lifted his head and growled at the open window.

Kagome got up to close it or she wouldn't be able to sleep for his growling.

But when she had placed her hands on the sill she looked out and saw the sleek black forms of the great canines.

Then she saw the open barn door with Inuyasha sneaking out.

"Inuyasha!" She called at him in warning and fear, but he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Congratulating himself on a job well done, he started for the house. He had been there long enough to know they never locked their door. It would be easy to sneak in.

He never saw the flashing eyes of the hungry creatures following him.

He didn't notice the sudden absence of their calls. They were on the hunt, no need to tell the pray if it didn't know.

* * *

Junichi sat up in bed. Inuyasha might not have heard Kagome's frantic call, but her parents had.

"What was that?" Midori asked getting up. If her child needed her, sleep could wait.

Junichi ran to the window, Kagome was no longer at her window but he too could see the coyotes and their pray.

* * *

Kagome flew down the steps, she tripped the last few but was up and out before her brain could really comprehend the pain in her knees.

She stopped for just a second to grab the bat Souta had left at the door in case of burglers, then ran outside.

"Inuyasha!" She called again running gripping the slugger tightly.

Inuyasha saw her coming and thought, _Shit they found me._

"Inuyasha run!" she yelled but he couldn't hear her.

But he did hear the growls behind him.

Out of instinct, he froze then turned, very slowly.

All five of the pack, snarled at them, savoring the hunt and the victory of their meal.

He started to back up slowly, but they followed him on almost silent paws.

Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she ran but she lifted the bat all the same to defend the one she loved.

Panic was eating at his stomach, fear had turned his blood cold, and both seemed to have robbed him of the power of thought.

The largest one, big and black as the night around him, walked ahead of the rest and Inuyasha identified him as the leader. He was the one who would make the kill.

He sat back on his haunches, preparing to pounce.

And he sprang.

All Inuyasha had time to do was close his eyes as he waited for the pain.

But he didn't count on Kagome.

She came in and slammed the long piece of hard wood against his side throwing him off course.

He rolled on the ground but was soon on his feet.

The pack, acting as if they had one mind, circled around the two humans.

Inuyasha had never felt so helpless in his life. All he had to fight with was a girl with a bat and his own pitiful muscles.

Kagome was panting hard from her run and was staring into the eyes of a smaller coyote with brown hair. Some how she knew that this was the mate of the one she had struck.

The hate in those eyes seemed darker than the hunger of the others, and the female pounced first, breaking the circle.

Kagome, a lot more used to such thing than Inuyasha, brought up her arm to defend herself.

The coyote, instead of latching onto Kagome's neck, attached herself to her wrist. Kagome yelled in pain as she fell to the coyote's superior strength.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled but he was destracte by the other coyotes starting to snap at his ankles.

"KAGOME!" He yelled not being able to get to her.

A shot rang in the night. Loud and earsplitting. Yet it sounded like the heralds of heaven singing to Inuyasha.

Junichi cocked his gun, held it up to his shoulder, took aim, and fired in quick succession. The coyote on top of Kagome flew off the side, dead with shotgun shells embedded in her side.

Souta was next to him, a hunting riffle in his hands firing of as many as his papa. Midori came behind both of them with a tire iron gripped in her hands.

The pack, knowing when they were defeated, ran off into the night.

"Get inside!" Junichi yelled not taking his eyes off of the place where the coyotes had disappeared.

Midori helped Kagome, who was pale and bleeding from her right arm, up and started back to the house with Souta and Inuyasha as an escort.

Junichi covered their rear and was the last in the house and locked the door securely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

that's all for you i think. Night. :)


	12. Regret

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

And here is the next chapter which I hope you will like!!!

**Chapter 11: Regret**

Inuyasha watched with numb shock as Midori tended to Kagome. She seemed cool and steady and her hands weren't even shaking but even Inuyasha knew she was on the verge of a break down.

Kagome's arm was bleeding badly. He didn't know one person could bleed so much. There were tears coursing down her cheeks but she made no sound.

Souta was running around just as calm as his mother getting everything she ordered him to get.

"....and hot water with a clean rag! Make sure it's absolutely clean. Get me the first aid kit from the kitchen!"

Junichi was the only one not hovering over his daughter. He walked right up to Inuyasha and punched him square in the jaw. Inuyasha fell backwards, hit the wall, and sank down to the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled. He didn't yell but his voice was quiet which made it all the more menacing.

"I...I wasn't....I didn't think....."

"That is obvious. Did you not hear them howling?" he demanded.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but no words came out. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome who was white as paper. His cheek stung where Junichi had punched him and he could feel the bruise forming but he didn't care. All he had to do was glance at Kagome's wound, which was more visible now as Midori cleaned off the blood, for his pain to fade and seem pale in comparison.

Her flesh had been ripped to shreds by the carnivores teeth.

"We'll take you to the hospital in the morning sweetie." Midori said softly putting some anti-septic on the still bleeding gash. Kagome flinched as it burned her.

"No, I'm fine. It didn't look like it had rabies." she told her as the pain from the medicine made her eyes water more.

"Nonsense baby. You couldn't have known. We're going." Midori said it and it was final because Kagome didn't open her mouth to protest.

"Get up." Junichi snarled bringing Inuyasha's attention back to him.

He staggered to his feet but no sooner than he regained his balance did his fist come back and punch him on the opposite side of his face.

He went down again without even attempting to block.

"Daddy stop!" Kagome yelled as Midori wrapped the white gauze around her arm. It soon stained red.

"He needs to learn his lesson for going out with coyotes around." Junichi said his fists in tight balls proving he wasn't as calm as he seemed.

"He couldn't have known." Kagome lept to his defence.

"And there is the fact that he was out of the barn when he knows he's confined there." Junichi growled. Inuyasha knew that the reason was pointless. He just wanted to beat on him for putting his daughter at risk.

And he was all to willing to let him.

But Junichi saw the dead look in his eyes and stopped. "You feel that guilt, boy?" he asked. Some how that statement, naming the emotion that Inuyasha didn't think he had ever felt before, hurt more than the punches. But not nearly as much as the next one. "It's your fault Kagome is hurt. You know that." He actually flinched.

"All of that blood. Your the reason it was spilt. This was all your doing and you deserve to feel that guilt." he was merciless and Inuyasha had never felt so terrible. It was as if the guilt was eating him up from the inside.

"Junichi, stop!" Midori growled at him.

Junichi immediately closed his mouth even though another bad comment was about to come out.

Junichi might have ruled the farm with an iron fist and was able to do pretty much what he wanted but Midori ruled Junichi with a steel fist and was the true ruler of the farm.

"Leave him alone. Making him feel worse is not going to help anything and will only make things worse." she glared at him and he stepped back so he no longer loomed over the quivering mess that was Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had been grounded to the barn for the rest of the day as soon as the sun had risen. The worst part was passing the place where the fight had taken place and seeing the dark splatter of hardened blood.

He never felt like he had deserved a punishment before. Even when he was little and he would do something wrong and he was confined to his room he would beat the walls and kick and scream until he got his way. He still didn't feel like he deserved to be at the farm because he still felt like he had done nothing wrong.

But for hurting Kagome he felt as if he not only deserved that stinky barn but also that he shouldn't touch his money or see his friends ever again. He had never felt like a pile of shit but he did now. He watched Kagome leave with Junichi in the nice truck to the hospital while Souta, his new warden in charge, escorted him to the barn again. Her face was still a little pale and that fell on him harder than Junichi's fist.

So he sat in his barn, not on the mattress that he just then realized that Kagome had brought him in the first place, but on the itchy straw. Self loathing filled his heart as his brain made him feel worse than ever. All he kept seeing over and over again was Kagome doing some thing nice for him followed immediately by her getting bit because she had stayed to help him.

He felt like a slug and was left to his thoughts. No one disturbed him, not even with food, until the next day.

The barn door opening awake Inuyasha. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He wasn't sure when his waking dream turned into a sleeping nightmare but the sun was shining and he could hear birds chirping.

The ladder had not been removed when Souta left and Inuyasha felt no desire to go down. So Kagome did not need to move it into place to bring him breakfast.

As soon as he saw who it was, he jumped up and ran over to help her.

He silently grabbed the plate from her hands and pulled her up the rest of the way.

"Thanks. I brought you breakfast." she said pointing to the plate he had set on the floor to grab her.

"....y." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." it was the first time he had ever said those two words but there was no pride to shelve in order to say it.

"Don't be. Eat up. You haven't eaten since yesterday." Kagome said with a smile.

Her kindness sent a slice of pain through him worse than the guilt.

"Why are you still so nice to me?" he asked in a dead voice.

"What do you mean, why?" Kagome asked looking at his face which he had lowered. "Your a friend. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't saved you. So I don't blame you."

"Your the only one who doesn't." Inuyasha said. Her kind words only made him feel worse and worse.

"You say that as if you blame yourself as well." Kagome said taking his face in her hands and making him look at her.

His eyes were immediatly drawn to the hospitial style bandage she had tried to hide with a long sleeved t-shirt. He didn't say anything.

Kagome saw that, the self-hatred and guilt in his eyes and stopped smiling.

"Oh Inuyasha don't blame yourself." she walked forward and hugged him around his waist.

His arms stayed at his side but he lowered his head onto hers. "You couldn't have known there were coyotes out."

"I should have." he mumbled.

"There was no way you could have." she said looking up at him.

There was kindness in her eyes. Kindness and happiness.

He raised his hand and brought it down gently on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I promise. I am going to work so much harder now. Your not going to do anything hard until your feeling better." he swore with a hard face.

"You don't have to do that. I can manage." she told him.

"I'm going to any way. I will make this up to you." The determination chased away some of his guilt. He still felt like a slug, but at least he would be a slug who was trying to help.

Kagome smiled in understanding. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a little bit of tiny fluff. Reviews please!


	13. A Name

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

......I have run out of things to say.....:D

**Chapter 12: A Name**

"Here you go." his teacher said handing him a slip of paper.

"Whats this?" Inuyasha asked taking it and inspecting it.

"Your first report card." she said.

He looked it over and his eyes got wide.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Look!" he said handing it to her.

They were walking back to the truck with Miroku and Sango who were working that day.

"Wow." she said.

"I know! I passed!" he said very proud of himself.

Sango looked at it over Kagome's shoulder. "You passed one class." she said in a dull voice.

Miroku looked too and Inuyasha blushed. "But I passed it!" he protested.

"With a 72." she said. She was just as mad as Junichi about Kagome's arm. Miroku had been more forgiving, stating it was an accident and that Inuyasha would never purposely hurt Kagome.

Sango just called him an ass.

It took him a minute to figure out why that statement shocked him so much.

He realized later that that was the first time he had heard some one cuss down here.

It had been a week since the accident in question and Kagome's arm was healing rather nicely. It looked even worse now than it did then but Inuyasha comforted himself by saying that it was because it was healing.

True to his word, Kagome had been doing only a fraction of their work nowadays. He could now keep pace with her when they let the cows out in the mornings and he even surpassed her once. But that had been two days after she had got bit so Miroku said it didn't count. His work was done more quickly and more efficiently and whats more, he was actually trusted with the chicken grain pour-er machine. This time he had done it correctly.

Some one other than Kagome, Miroku, or Sango had finally said something to him today. Ever since he had trashed Kagome's way of life in the cafeteria on the first day of school everyone had been understandably cold toward him.

Now it seemed there was some forgiveness there which actually made him happier than he really felt he should be.

He finally met Kouga, the man Ayame had been searching for on the first day of school. Inuyasha thought they might have made good friends.

If they hadn't met the day after Kagome got bit.

"You asshole! What were you thinking?!" Kouga had hollered at him. It seemed cussing was fine as long as you had a good reason because no one punished him. "She could have been killed!"

Inuyasha hadn't defended himself from this verbal beating as he felt he rightly deserved it.

It was when Kouga started stroking Kagome's arm and calling her 'darling' that he got angry for some reason.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha finally yelled back gently knocking Kagome's hands out of his.

"Talking to my wife, got a problem with that?" Kouga asked back just as darkly.

"Wife?" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Yeah." Kouga said pressing his advantage. "Me and Kagome are going to get married after school is over and have the best dang farm in the county."

"Wh...." Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"Exactly. Any ways," His voice became soft and silky again as he turned to Kagome. "I have to get to class, my love, but I'll see you later." he waved and ran off.

"Wi...ife..." Inuyasha was still in shock but Kagome giggled.

"Not really. He just says that." she told him and left.

For some reason he couldn't explain, those words made him feel lighter than air.

He was still analyzing that unknown feeling but he just couldn't find a name for it.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said on the drive back home.

"Yeah?" he said tapping his foot in time with the music on the radio. He didn't even realize that he no longer hated the music any more or that he was actually enjoying it.

_That's my story  
__Oh, that's my story  
__Well I aint got a witness and I can't prove it  
__but that's my story and I'm stinking to it_

Some thing about a man in trouble with his wife for staying out all night and not telling her.

"Well the Jackson brothers are throwing a party on Saturday. They asked me if you wanted to come." she said.

"Really?" why it pleased him to be invited to a country hick party when he frequently hit up the hottest night clubs with ease was a mystery to him. "What for?"

"Well I assume he wants you to come." she laughed.

"No I mean why the party?" he asked. He was under the impression no body did anything down south without a reason.

"No reason." She said dashing that idea. "We just want to have some fun. The farms take turn throwing parties mostly for no reason. Sue Gratfield did it last time."

"That girl who always wears those daisy dukes?" he asked with a smile.

"That's her. It was fun but daddy found out she was throwing the party and nearly lost his mind." Kagome laughed again. "He says that girl has no shame and that me and Souta should have known better."

Inuyasha laughed with her. "Yeah, she was hitting on me in the lunch line today."

"I'm surprised it took her this long." Kagome said making both of them laugh.

A few months ago, not only would he have found this conversation completely stupid, but Sue Gratfield hitting on him would have ended them both in a bed with no clothes on.

But when she had hit on him he had just laughed with her and playfully flirted back but that was as far as it went. He had just talked to her, gotten his lunch then went to join Kagome.

It hadn't been until after lunch and well into 7th period that he realized what had happened and that he had no attraction whatsoever to Sue.

Plus he had said the words 'daisy dukes' and known exactly what he was talking about. (A/N: For those who don't, a daisy duke is just a pair of really short jean shorts or skirt.)

When had the change occurred? When had he finally stopped cussing?

"Let's go." Kagome said pulling into the drive way and getting out so they could finish their chores.

When had he stopped looking at chores as something Satan must have thought up?

"Here." Kagome handed him a pitch fork because they were shoveling hay again today.

"Thanks." Had said taking it and getting to work.

When had he started thanking people? Apologizing? Saying please?

"When your done there, I need you out in the fields Inuyasha. Kagome your mother needs you. When your done." Junichi told them walking past.

"Yes, sir." they both said not pausing in their work.

When had the words 'sir' and 'ma'am' come so easily to his lips? When had Junichi stopped smacking him upside his head?

When did a slight country twang start coming into his speech? When had his chores became so easy?

"You needed me?" Inuyasha said walking up to Junichi. It was harvesting time and the gargantuan machine that harvested and bailed the hay was halfway through their field. Junichi called it Bessy.

"Yeah get up there. Your going to learn how to operate old Bessy here." Junichi said pointing to the ladder that led to the cockpit.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha said excited.

The little boy in him that had played with monster trucks and building trucks had seen Bessy the first time and had gone into fits of ecstasy. He had been wanting to drive her for the longest time now.

"Yup, get up there." Junichi said.

"Alright!" He climbed up the ladder gladly and sat in the soft leather seat that was surrounded by levers and buttons and shiny lights.

The 8-year old in him squealed in happiness.

"Now pay attention. This thing is worth more than you can ever earn so you have to be careful." Junichi instructed from where he was standing at the door.

"Okay."

"Now turn her on. We'll start real slow."

Inuyasha did as he was told and Bessy came to life with a thunderous growl.

"Okay. See that lever." He pointed to one and Inuyasha nodded. "That makes her go back and forth. Now push it up real easy...."

Inuyasha did and Bessy started inching forward. "Give it a little more." He did and Bessy obeyed.

He heard the sound of a hay barrel shotting out the back and landing on the cleared land.

He laughed in excitement.

They reached the end of the row and Junichi said, "Okay now use that lever there to turn her. Forward for right, backward for left."

Inuyasha slowly pushed it up and Bessy turned right. He let it go back to the center and she started down the row again eating and spitting out the alfalfa like it was nothing.

"Nice job." Junichi said patting his shoulder. "Alright, Inuyasha, just keep going like this real steady. Me and Souta will be behind you picking up the hay as it comes out."

He climbed back down the ladder and hopped off. Inuyasha didn't need to slow down as Bessy wasn't going very fast.

Inside he was dancing in happiness. Junichi had called him by his name! That was the first time he had ever called him by his name!

_"And it's a damn good one too. But it's a man's name, and you ain't earned it yet."_

And when had Junichi's approval meant something to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry for the wait, review please!


	14. Party

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

To **hydrochloric, **you live in Dallas? That's awesome. Dallas, TX? I live in Texas too! But yeah I know almost nothing about farming. Just what I see or read about. and thanks for the reviews! I love them!!! P.S. I also do not own the songs, Picking Wildflowers, Must Be Doing Something Right, and Country Boys and Girls. Thank you.

**Chapter 13: Party**

"Just a pair of jeans?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup." Kagome replied.

They were in his room getting ready for the party. Well, Inuyasha was getting ready. Kagome was already ready.

Junichi had finally caved into Kagome's begging and allowed Inuyasha back in his room. He was confined there on church days but he let him go to Sunday dinner. Kagome had reminded him of freedom of religion, multiple times, before he had finally given in.(A/N: Just for my reader NekomataHenyou :))

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome who was sitting on his bed.

Inuyasha had seen some of the finest woman on the planet and been flirted with and probably slept with most of them, but there was something about Kagome that put them all to shame.

He recently learned the word, 'southern bell' and had to say Kagome deffinately qualified.

Her jeans weren't the faded and stained ones she usually wore. They were tight and bright with some small jewels sewn into the back pockets. Her boots were nice brown and probably the only pair of shoes she owned that weren't dusty. He had never seen the shirt she wore now because she normally worn flannel and/or a T-shirt. It was bright shimmering green and made in a dress like style. The sleeves were short and slightly puffy and she had a nice, again clean and neat, brown hat sitting next to her.

She had on a slight splash of make-up and her hair, usually done in the single large plait down her back, was free and very wavy from all the time it spent in confinement.

Inuyasha threw his best jeans and a red flannel shirt down on his bed. "That all?" he asked.

"Well I would advise some underwear but that is completely up to you." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but he smiled. "Get out so I can get changed."

"Aww." she said in fake disappointment with a smile on her face. "Hurry up. Souta said we're leaving in half an hour with or without you."

"Got it." he said and she left.

"Be back by midnight." Junichi said to the five of them without looking up from the papers he was working on.

"Yes, daddy." Kagome said kissing his cheek. Souta, Miroku, and Sango were going with them.

"Bye dad." Souta called grabbing the good trucks keys.

"Get any scratches on that I'm taking it out on your hide." Junichi said, again without looking.

Inuyasha snickered and said right as they got outside. "Mind if I drive, Souta?"

"Not on your life." he said flatly.

* * *

"Woh." he said climbing out of the car and checking out the place where the party was to be held.

It was an old barn, about as unremarkable as the one he had stayed in for about a month.

But it was lit up brighter than a mall on Friday night with music pouring out of the wide open doors. It was surrounded by trucks and people dressed just as casually as them.

_Every Friday night  
There's a steady cloud of dust  
That leads back to a field filled with pick up trucks  
Got old Hank cranking  
Way up loud  
Got coolers in the back  
Tail gates down  
There's a big fire burning but don't be alarmed  
It's just country boys and girls getting down on the farm_

"Come on!" Kagome called running out of the truck.

Inuyasha walked after her and saw that the source of the music was not from a big stereo but from a live band.

There was a large area cleared in the center of the barn where people were dancing like they were crazy.

And it wasn't just young people, though that was the majority. There was also some grown adults and he saw about 4 elderly people standing around just talking.

_You can have a lot of fun in a New York minute  
But there's some t__hings__ you can't do inside those city limits  
Ain't no closing time, ain't no cover charge  
Just country boys and girls getting down on the farm_

The band roared out.

"Dance with me." Kagome said and grabbed his hand before he could say no.

There were coolers all along one wall filled with ice and drinks and a long white plastic table loaded down with so much food Inuyasha thought it might break under the strain.

Kagome started grooving with him and he found that it wasn't so different from the dancing he was used to. Maybe less bumping and grinding but overall still the same.

_You can come as you are  
Ain't no dress code  
__just some rural route rules that you need to know:  
don't mess with the bull cause he can get real mean  
don't forget to shut the gate, stay outta the beans  
if it starts to rain then we'll just head to the barn  
we're country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm_

Inuyasha was having fun. Something he hadn't had much of since he left the big city.

The press of bodies around him swaying and moving with music causing the air to heat up around them while music pounded in his ear. It was just like his life before.

The song finished with a last lingering note and every one stopped to applaud. Inuyasha had done so as well before realizing he had meant to.

"Kagome check it out!" Sango cried running up to them with a full plate in her hands. "They have ribs."

"Get out." Kagome said grabbing one and taking a big bite." Wow. Those have to be Mrs. Platter's."

"Right in one." Sango pointed to the old people Inuyasha had seen earlier. "She cooked like a million of them and they're almost out."

"Let's go get some." Kagome said grabbing his hand and draggin him away some where again.

He found that he didn't mind.

He watched the band as Kagome loaded both of their plates not thinking how intimate the gesture was because she did it all the time.

Before the band could start another song some one yelled out, "Picking Wildflowers!"

_A slow song next? _Inuyasha thought.

"Alright, alright." The lead guitar said as the request was met with a roaring approval.

But when the song started it was anything but slow. In fact it might have been much faster than the last song and just as loud.

"Here." Kagome said handing him the paper plates, as she had so use two for more reinforcement.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said looking at the selection she had given him.

Mashed potatoes, some of the famous ribs, a hamburger with cheese, some green beans, and a biscuit.

Inuyasha was starving and dived in.

He had already eaten half the burger by the time Kagome had sat down on a hay bail.

Inuyasha followed suit and watched the dancing crowd happily.

He felt more at home here than on the farm, maybe because he was used to scenes like this.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha could only nod as his mouth was full of potato.

Kagome laughed at him.

Two songs later and both of their plates were finished a slow song came on.

"I love this song, come on." Kagome grabbed his hand and walked him to the dance floor.

Sango and Miroku were dancing with Sango keeping Miroku's hands well in sight, Inuyasha had learned that Miroku had a liking for the back side of a woman's anatomy. Miroku was smiling innocently however as if he had no idea what Sango was doing and why.

Some feet away he saw the detested Kouga, whom he clashed with at every possible moment, dancing with the redhead Ayame but looking like he would much rather not be.

Kagome put his hands on her waist and placed hers on his shoulders. But dancing was not something Inuyasha ever needed help with. Even slow dancing. He found that the so called 'gentler' sex, enjoyed being romanced some times so he had learned that skill pretty quick.

_A woman is a mystery  
A man just cant understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
N' Other times you got to take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong_

"Ain't that the truth." Inuyasha mumbled making Kagome laugh.

"It is." he said.

"Well if you know how to treat them right, it's not that hard." Kagome said almost in his ear they were so close.

"The problem is learning that particular skill." he grumbled but he did so with a smile.

Kagome smiled.

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

Inuyasha slowly spun her in a circle than brought her back to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked her with a smile.

Kagome sighed in happiness and nodded.

Was his heart supposed to race like this? He had danced with woman before, slow danced with many of them. He'd had a woman's body pressed against his before. So why was his skin heating up?

Kagome looked at him and smiled gently.

He felt the whole world shift under his feet at the look in her eyes.

For one second he thought it might have been an earthquake but no one else seemed to notice. Then he realized it was inside him that the world had shifted.

Kagome looked up into those eyes, they were looking down so seriously into hers. That gorgeous violet color she had never seen on anyone else before.

He leaned down towards her slightly and brought one hand up and rested it on her cheek.

Kagome didn't speak for fear of breaking the moment. She barely dared to breath.

He was leaning down towards her, he was staring at her lips. What the hell did she put on them to make them that shimmery and silky looking?

Kagome was really holding her breath now, scared to move in case it scared him off.

He was so close now. Just a little farther.

The sound of a helicopter split the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha moment ruin-er!!!!


	15. Taken

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

When do you think that the words, 'I love you' started counting for less and less until finally it was just meaningless? When did those words turn into just another phrase that slips so easily from your tongue??? I guess I'm feeling a little depressed right now...

**Chapter 14: Taken**

"What's that?" was the question that spread like wildfire through the crowd.

"That's a helicopter?" Kagome said making it more of a question.

"Look!" someone outside yelled.

Everyone heard and came running, crowding through the door to see the cause of the commotion outside.

"Wh..." Inuyasha said stunned speechless.

It was a large white helicopter made for comfort unlike police helicopters. It was white with the words, 'Takahashi, Inc." stamped on the side in red flowing letters.

"Takahashi?" Kagome whispered, she, at least, knew who the name belonged to.

"Think they're lost?" Sango said as if she didn't believe it herself.

"I doubt it." Miroku said.

The wind and dust kicked up by the plane made everyone cover their eyes as the dirt and stray hay started flying back.

It landed with a slight thud and the blades slowed just slightly.

The door opened and a set of stairs fell out onto the ground.

Her shoe was the first thing they saw. It was high heeled and her toes were painted vibrant red. The black high heels tied up her leg reaching her knee.

A few inches above that a dark red dress with twin slits going up the sides appeared. The dress had only straps that hugged her neck and her body shimmered and flashed as if covered in glitter. She was pale naturally, but compared to the sun kissed people looking at her, she was practically vampiric.

Her lips were blood red as was the inch long nails. Her eyes were just a few shades lighter than dark brown and her hair was long and strait as a board.

Her eyes scanned the crowed looking at her.

"Uh...You uh..You lost, ma'am?" The drummer in the band asked stepping forward.

She looked at him and opened that sensuous mouth. "I'm looking for some one." her voice was throaty and seductive.

"Uh...." the man said but she ignored him and continued scanning.

Inuyasha saw her eyes pass over him, then shook back as if it took a second to process what she had seen.

That sexy mouth of hers smiled and she walked down out of the helicopter.

"Inuyasha." she said showing those beautiful teeth, whiter than her skin.

"K...Kikyo?" he said walking forward. The crowd started muttering but he ignored them.

"What....What are you...."

But before he could finish his sentence another person emerged from the helicopter.

"Hey, buddy." he said with that dangerous smile designed to make a woman's heart melt.

"Naraku?" He said even more surprised.

"We've come to rescue you." Kikyo said placing her hands about his neck.

"You what...." he said.

His hands went right to her waist in a reaction he didn't notice any more.

But Kagome did.

She felt her heart plummet as Kikyo rubbed her body, which was much better than hers, Kagome admitted to herself, against Inuyasha's. He didn't complain.

Naraku reached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We're here to free you. Your moms said that you stint in hell was over. You can come home. Surprise." he said in the same tone of voice. Naraku never raised his voice.

"Free...." Inuyasha said feeling as if his brain was dead.

"Come on, baby." Kikyo said grabbing his arm and steering him toward the helicopter.

"Wait...my...my...stuff...I..."

"Don't worry, babe." Kikyo said pushing him up the stairs. For such a small woman she was surprisingly strong. "You don't really want the things from here in hill-billy hell. Do you?" She looked at his clothes and laughed.

"Wait I...." he tried again.

But Naraku was already walking on.

Inuyasha found himself overwhelmed. He looked back through the door that was closing.

He tried to find her, ask her for help. She would help she always did.

But Kagome wasn't there.

He looked again, he had been standing right beside her.

The door shut and sealed.

"Go." Kikyo ordered.

The pilot flipped a switch and the blades above picked up speed and the helicopter was lifting through the air.

"Wait!" he ran the window but he was already over ten feet off the ground.

Everyone was watching him through shaded eyes but the one person he was looking for still wasn't there.

* * *

Kagome stormed into the house tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Kagome?" Junichi said jumping up at the sight of her tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She ignored him and ran upstairs into her room.

She slammed the door and collapsed on her bed and finally let the sobs wrack her body.

"Kagome?" Junichi said cautiously opening the door. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She felt a weight on her bed and then a hand on her back.

Kagome couldn't talk just yet, she wasn't up to it. She just cried her eyes out.

When her sobs had finally calmed down her father tried again. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"He's gone." she said lifting her head. Her eyes were red and blotchy but she didn't care.

"He left already?" he asked.

Kagome jerked her head to the side and stared at him. "You knew he was leaving?" she asked.

"Sure. I was the one who said he was ready to go back home." he said not understanding why that made her said.

Kagome gasped. "How...Why...He's not ready yet!"

"Sure he was. He learned all I could teach him." Junichi said. "He learned the lessons his mother was after him to learn. There was no reason for him to stay anymore."

Kagome pulled away from him and glared at him.

He couldn't figure out why. "Kagome, what is it?"

"How could you?" she asked fresh tears coming out of her eyes. These weren't tears of sadness though. They were tears of anger.

"Kagome, I don't understand." He said. "You knew he would leave one day."

These words pierced her heart just as surely as him leaving, leaving in the arms of that woman.

She fell back on the bed and cried.

"Oh, Kagome." Her mother walked in and sat on her other side.

"Mom." Kagome said and turned into her arms.

"There, there. It's alright. It'll be okay."

Junichi, knowing when he was out of his league, got up and silently left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do I have to ask for them??? Review me please!!!:D


	16. Home Again

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Guess what? That's right! School is over for the summer and I am celebrating!!!

**Chapter 15: Home again**

"Baby!" Izyoi screamed running down the steps to get to her son.

"We brought him back. And look, he's still in one piece." Kikyo said hanging on his arm.

She had to let go the moment his mother reached the bottom of the stairs because she threw her arms around him.

"Look at you. You've gotten bigger." she cried. "Look at these muscles. These weren't here when I saw you last."

"I know." Kikyo agreed with a suggestive tone.

Izyoi didn't seem to have heard her. "You have such a tan too. And is this a scar?" she asked tracing the faint line on his chin.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said remembering how it had happened.

_Inuyasha can you pass me my water bottle." Miroku asked._

_They were scooping hay in the barn again._

_"Sure." Inuyasha grabbed it._

_"Thanks." Miroku said._

_He turned too quickly and the prong on the pitch fork scraped Inuyasha chin making him call out._

"Look at you." She said playing with the buttons on his flannal shirt.

"So, my youngest is home." Inutaisho said walking inside eating an apple.

"Dad." Inuyasha smiled at him too. It amazed even him at how much he missed his parents.

"Learn anything while you were down there?" he asked.

But Inuyasha didn't answer him. He just threw his arms around his neck.

"It's good to be home." he said.

Inutaisho patted his back and smiled at his wife while Kikyo raised her delicate eyebrow in confusion. "I guess you did."

* * *

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango said patting her best friends leg.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you this broken up since Mitsy died." Miroku said referring to her last dog.

"He's gone." Kagome said wiping her eyes.

"Inuyasha? But he's been gone for a week." Sango said.

They were sitting on Kagome's bed in her room and she was holding a pillow up to her stomach in comfort.

She just sniffed and hugged her pillow closer.

Sango bit her lip in thought.

"Kagome, it's going to be alright." Miroku said wrapping his hand around her shoulder. "Maybe he'll come back some day. You know, to see us."

"Miroku, he hated it here." Kagome said staring at him in disbelief. "He's never coming back."

"Then maybe we should bring you to him." Sango said on a sudden stroke of genius.

"Huh?" Kagome asked not understanding.

* * *

"Inuyasha, baby, where have you been?" Kikyo asked walking into his room. She moved cat-like over to where he was sitting at his desk writing. "We've all missed you." she purred crawling into his lap breaking his gaze with the paper.

"Kikyo, I'm working." he said sitting back.

"Work is more important than us?" she asked moving her hips seductively.

He grabbed them to make her stop. "I have to finish this report."

She scoffed and reached behind her and grabbed it. "What is this? School work?" She scoffed again.

"Yes, and I have to finish it by tomorrow." Inuyasha said taking it out of her hands.

"Why?" she asked with a disbelieving smile.

"Because if I don't, I wont get into senior year and I will have to repeat junior year." he reached around and put it back on his desk.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back in his chair. "You remember the last time we sat in this chair." she asked rubbing her body against his.

"Vividly." He answered not feeling his body react in response. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back. "Maybe you should go. I have a lot work to do."

She rolled her eyes and groaned in disgust. "God, what did that place do to you?" she asked climbing out of his lap.

Inuyasha was happy she had.

"Look, Naraku said he wanted to race again but he said he had to see you at Vision tonight. This is your last chance. Don't be late." she ordered and left.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and returned to the paper.

But he found himself just as unable to concentrate as he was before.

He threw down his pen and cried out. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" he asked no one.

He wasn't referring to Kikyo, but the one he had been thinking about before she had arrived.

"Kagome." he whispered her name.

In all of his time there he hadn't gotten a single picture. He didn't even know her last name.

"Damn." he grumbled and leaned back over to continue trying to force his brain to focus.

* * *

"Love, wake up." Izyoi prodded her son awake.

"What?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at her.

she smiled on the inside. That he didn't get up with a bunch of curse words at 8 AM was miracle enough, he also didn't have some un-named woman in his bed. In fact he was even wearing a pair of pajama bottoms he probably forgot he had.

"Your father and I are planning a party." she said smiling at him sweetly.

"Okay." he said flatly waiting for the shoe to fall.

"And we are celebrating your return." She pushed his hair away from his face.

As his mother, whom he loved more than any other, she was the only one permitted to do such a thing. Unbidden an image of Kagome floated into his brain. He quickly banished the thought and said, "Why? That can't be all."

"Well," she admitted, "he was actually hoping to announce that you were going to start working with him at the company."

"What?" he sat up in bed. "But I haven't even graduated." he protested.

"Your father thinks your ready." she said happy he hadn't dismissed the idea at once. "He says he wants to start teaching you how to run things after school. Of course you get days off, just like anyone else, and you get paid."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." she waited for his answer.

"That's...." His face brightened. "That's awesome."

"Oh, honey." she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud. It's going to be formal so get your tux out."

"Okay." he smiled at her, for some reason genuinely happy.

She kissed his forehead and left still floating on a cloud of happiness that her boy had finally grown up.

"Well?" Inutaisho asked.

"He said yes." she squealed jumping into his arms.

"Knew my boy wouldn't let me down." he said proudly.

Izyoi slapped him gently on the shoulder. "You were worried, admit it."

He kissed her to distract her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only a few more chapters left guys!!!


	17. Kiss

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Wow all of my stories are ending. This one is ending here soon and Bewitched is about to reach its final chapters. Ah well. I have more ideas in store don't anyone worry!!:)

**Chapter 16: Kiss**

"This will never work!" Kagome protested.

"Don't worry. We're all here for you." Sango said patting her hand and adjusting her hair.

A loud chorus of "Yeah!" and "You bet!" and "Always!" rang out from many different voices.

* * *

Inuyasha sipped the sweet champagne from the flute as he walked around the floor with his father.

"And him over there, the old man with the Santa Clause beard? He is our most trusted stockholder." Inutaisho instructed him.

"Oh." Inuyasha said and the man in question reached them and held out his hand. First to Inutaisho then to his son.

"Congratulations, my boy. I was mighty pleased to hear you would be taking on a man's work soon." he smiled much like Inuyasha imagined the real Santa would smile and walked off with his wife.

"He looks nice." Inuyasha said.

"You have no idea. You know your mom's favorite pearls? He gave them to her for her birthday two years ago."

"Get out." Inuyasha said. He looked over at the angel he called mom who was flirting harmlessly with Santa, the pearls around her neck.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo seemed to appear magically out of the crowd and attach herself at his side.

She looked quiet nice as well, not as pretty as his mother, but still nice. He told her so very politely.

"Thanks, love. Hi Mr. Takahashi." she said just as politly to his father. He was much higher in the social circle than she or her family was.

"Hello dear." he tipped his head to her then walked off. He was known for not liking Kikyo, particularly since she had attached herself to his son even after he had returned home.

"Where were you last week. I said to come to Vision and you never showed up." she said still smiling sweetly.

"I was working." Inuyasha said slowly with the same fake smile on his face. "I told you that."

Suddenly he jerked his head to the side.

"Hey, pay attention." Kikyo said grabbing his face and forcing him to look back at her.

"I just thought I saw some one...but I can't have."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Look. I know you've been playing good boy to get on your dad's good side, but it has got to stop. It is getting really old, really fast. So when I say we will be expecting you at the new place downtown tonight after the party, you will be there. Hey, are you even listening?"

"I would swear I keep seeing people I know." He said scanning the crowd that sparkled with long gowns and fancy jewels.

Kikyo sighed in impatience. "Of course you see people you know. This is your family's party."

"No, not from here. From down south." he turned his back on Kikyo to keep looking.

"The hill-billy losers? Please. They couldn't afford a single pair of shoes in this place much less get in undetected."

"Don't call them that." Inuyasha said turning back to her and glaring.

"What is this crap? Is this what they call music?"

"It's classical music, Kouga. Expand your horizons."

Inuyasha turned around again at the sound of those all to familiar voices but he saw nothing.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kikyo asked her hands on her hips.

He ignored her completely and walked into the crowd trying to find them.

"This food is way too classy for me."

He turned again but he couldn't see Ayame's face.

He walked around wishing his house wasn't so damn big!

"What is wrong with a good old pair of jeans? Honestly?"

"This is a formal occasion, my love."

"You even think about it I will break your wrist."

He turned again. He could hear them but he just couldn't turn fast enough to see them.

"A little jumpy, darling?"

"Ah! Mom." Inuyasha jumped when she came up behind him.

"What's wrong, dear?" Izyoi asked putting her hand on Inuyasha's forehead to check for a fever.

"That's not important." he wiped her hand away. "Mom did you invite anyone from down south for the party?"

Izyoi shook her head. "No. Why did you want us to?"

Inuyasha shook his head and walked off again.

He turned again and again in circles and walked through every room in the place searching for those familiar faces not realizing he was getting a bunch of strange looks for doing so.

"Jumpy?" he turned around again about to ask his mother again when he saw it wasn't his mother.

If his mother was an angel than she had to be a goddess. Her gown was pale pink and silk and reached the floor making it look like she wore a sunrise cloud around herself. Her hair hadn't been tied back in a braid nor let loose with a simple brush. It had been painstakingly curled and set in place so it resembled nothing less then the shiniest raven's wing. Her skin had been polished so neat he could see the lights around them reflected in her flawless skin and her eyes shined with mischief and love. The jewels around her wrist and neck and hanging from her delicate ears had to be real diamond. No fake had ever broken the light into rainbows like that.

"Kagome." he said in disbelief.

Suddenly he could see Kouga's face. And Miroku's and Sango's and Ayame's and Shippo's and everyone else he had met down south.

"We wanted to come see you again." Kagome said taking his hand.

"Your here." he didn't realize he had wanted to see her so badly until she had appeared in front of him. A goddess sent to wreak havoc with his heart.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" she asked still smiling.

"Yeah." he smirked and lead her to the dance room. A tall woman with a sparkling red dress was playing a beautiful song on the baby grand piano with people waltzing around her.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked pulling her close and placing his hand on her hip.

She butterflies in her stomach as she placed hers on his shoulder and adjusted her other one in his hand.

"You can teach me." she said.

"Ready?" then he took off.

One spin after another, he lead her on a celestial dance through the heavens as everyone around her disappeared until it was only her and him.

He pulled her closer than the dance really required but her body felt so nice connected to his. As if it belonged there. As if she was shaped just to fit so snugly with him. Two pieces of the same puzzle finally connecting.

Inuyasha spun her in a circle and she felt like a princess. He pulled her back to him and she felt like a woman. It was so easy to feel feminine with his strong arms wrapped around her and those broad shoulders under her hands.

The world had narrowed to those beautiful chocolate orbs that stared straight into his eyes and deep into his soul.

"Kagome." he whispered her name and leaned close to her. He pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and the look in her eyes stole his breath away.

Absolute and unwavering trust and love.

It amazed him and humbled him all at once to see so much in one person's eyes for him. He could easily break her if he wanted. Not physically. Physically they were equals. But if he wanted he could shatter her emotionally and spiritually.

"Kagome." he repeated her name.

"Inuyasha." she said his name as well and he thought it never sounded as wonderful as when those sweet lips said it.

Just one taste. That's all he wanted. Those sparkling, satin, lips that were slightly opened as if they were inviting him to kiss her.

"Alright." she said.

Had he said that out loud? Did it really matter?

He grabbed her chin, that tiny and soft chin, and guided her up to him.

He felt her suck in a breath as his lips touched hers, but only vaguely. Mostly all he could feel was that wonderful mouth moving against his. The silk of her hair in his hands and her hands on his arms clutching the sleeves of his tux as if to pull him closer.

She mouthed his name, or did she whisper it? There was a roaring in his ears that blocked out almost everything else.

Finally after a minute, or was it an hour? Or maybe several months, he let her go. He didn't even realize he had needed to breath until he found himself panting and her mimicking the action.

"Inuyasha." She said pulling her fingers through his long hair. "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that cotton-y fluff!!!


	18. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha, never will own Inuyasha, wish i could own Inuyasha**

Well the end has finally come on this story. And what a better title than....

**Chapter 17: Happily Ever After**

"WHAT!?"

But it wasn't Inuyasha who screeched it. No sooner had he opened his mouth to respond than Kikyo opened hers and yelled.

She stomped up to them and pushed Kagome.

Kagome fell back, not because Kikyo's push was powerful, but because she was numb with shock that she had interrupted her personal heaven.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried out and all of their friends started muttering in protest but she didn't care.

"Where do you get off?" Kikyo snarled at Kagome. "You southern whore." At these words the mutterings got louder and Kagome's eyes got slightly wider. "You think you can come up here and steal my man! _My_ Man!"

"Now wait a minute!" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up!" she told him but she didn't take her eyes off of Kagome.

"You should have just stayed down in redneck-ville where you belong! You and every other urchin that came up here with you!" Everyone with Kagome was glaring at her now and the other guests were looking at her quite surprised. "You and Inuyasha are from two different worlds! You don't belong together!"

"Hold on!" Kagome tried to inturupt but Kikyo cut her off.

"Who said you could talk? I wasn't done yet. You should be respectful when speaking to your betters." she smirked.

"Wh...." Kagome was stunned speechless.

"Better. Now look, I've been damn tolerant. I let Inuyasha go down there because his parents demanded it and I didn't have your lands demolished for a parking lot." Inuyasha's parents showed up at that moment drawn by the commotion Kikyo was making. "You should be damn grateful for that alone! But I have been very easy on you when you deserved to be homeless. Your just another peasant. Inuyasha doesn't even want you, he can't even look at you, not when he has me." And she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and wrapped herself around it.

There was silence for one moment. It seemed frozen in time. Inuyasha with his mouth hanging open in shock and about to say something. Kagome's friends looking mad as all hell and like they were about to tear Kikyo apart in their anger. Inutaisho looked ready to join them and Izayoi had raised her eyebrows so they looked like they were about to disappear in her hair. The other guests looked shocked and appalled at such outrageous behavior.

Kagome was stunned into silence. Her face held only blank shock as she stared at Kikyo with her mouth slightly agape.

Just one moment of complete silence before....

"You bitch!"

The words sounded much worse to Inuyasha because they came from Kagome's mouth. The same one he had never heard be mean to any one with.

She looked good and mad now. Her face was red and her fists were clenched firmly at her sides.

"How dare you? How dare you?!" she practically snarled. "Where do I get off? Where do _you_get off?! Acting all high and mighty." Her friends started nodding in agreement and Inuyasha started struggling in Kikyo's grasp.

"Like your better than us! Like you are some how greater than us! Like having money and fame makes you something higher than us!" She cried while her friends started saying, "Yeah!"

"You. Are. NOTHING!" Kagome said darkly. "You act as if you have and know everything when all you know is SHIT! You party all night and you sleep all day! You know nothing of ethics or morals or responsibility! You've never had to work for anything in your entire life! Everything you wanted has been given to you on a silver platter and no one has tried to take it away!" She glared at her and walked forward.

"Until now." she said softly then slapped Kikyo sending her backwards. Then she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Try all you want Kikyo, but you will NEVER be_ half_ the woman I am."

A loud chorus of 'Yeah!' rang out.

"And you know what," Kagome stopped yelling and looked at Kikyo like she was scum on the bottom of her shoe. "only a woman like me can make him happy."

Part of the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. Kagome's friends and Inuyasha's parents.

Kikyo glared at her and ran forward, her perfectly manicured nials stretched out like claws.

Kagome jumped out of the way and Kikyo ran right past her through an open door onto a small balcony and over the edge.

Splat!

Kikyo lifted her head and gave a cry of dismay. She had not fallen far. They were on the first story. She had just fallen into a large puddle of mud. A fresh patch of dirt Izayoi had prepared for some new flowers only that morning.

Kagome laughed as Kikyo cried out, "This dress was $300!"

"Damn, why would you buy a rag like that dress that cost that much?" Kagome asked. "I wouldn't dry my horses with that shit."

Kikyo screamed and ran off shouting at the top of her lungs.

"You know," Inuyasha said. "I should feel sorry for her but...well, I don't."

"Good." Kagome turned back to him her expression suddenly serene. "Now where were we?" She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Everybody was too busy talking to notice Inuyasha place his hands on her hips back.

"We were at the part where I tell you how much I love you back." He said.

"Oh, I like part." Kagome said smiling leaning up toward him.

"My absolute favorite." Inuyasha agreed with their lips just inches from each other.

A loud slap rang out breaking the moment.

"You pervert!" Sango screamed.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as Miroku touched the red spot on his cheek.

"Sango, my love, really you must forgive me. I was just removing a speck of lint from your lovely dress." he protested with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, right you pervert. Can't you think of anything else?"

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome with a smile.

She shrugged. "Might as well."

He slammed his lips against hers in a kiss more playful than passionate.

* * *

7 Years Later...

* * *

"Wow, he's so tiny." Inuyasha said holding his son's head securely yet gently against his chest.

He was wrapped in a soft blue cloth with a blue hat on his head. His eyes were closed in sleep yet he pulsed with such life.

"Sosuke Uratera Takahashi." Kagome said reaching for the child she had birthed the day before.

Inuyasha handed him over but he never took his eyes off that tiny face.

"You did great, Kagome." Inuyasha said leaning against her hospital bed.

She smiled up at him then down at her son. She felt a little empty now that the life that she had been carrying inside her for nine months was finally out, but holding him in her arms was true magic.

Inuyasha's business suit was rumpled and loose from wearing it for 24 hours but he hadn't left Kagome's side since he arrived at the hospital.

She had gone into labor at home and the call had scared him out of ten years of his life. It had been during a meeting with some very important customers. But he hadn't cared. He blew them all off and left without so much as a 'have a nice day.'

He would pay for it later but to be there while Kagome walked through the valley of the shadow of death to bring his child into the world, it was more than worth it.

"He looks just like you." Kagome said making sure his blanket was secure.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said absently, still amazed beyond belief at what his wife had done. Then his senses seemed to return. "Oh, I hope he's nothing like me. I would hate to have to send him down to your dad to get him fixed up."

Kagome laughed. "You turned out ok." she said looking up at her husbands face. She was glowing in the after math of birth then a long rest.

"I'm talking about the 17 years before that." he said quietly afraid to wake up the baby.

Kagome giggled softly then placed her child in the portable crib the hospital put the babies in.

Then she grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him.

"I'm glad you were that way. Or I never would have met you." she said when she let him go.

He played with a strand of her hair. "Yeah, I guess your right."

And, do I really need to say it, they lived happily ever after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End.

Thanks for all of the support in my story. Love you guys bunches! Till next time!


End file.
